My Bleeding Heart
by goinback2hogwarts
Summary: Isabella is abused by her father Charlie When the Cullens and the Hales move into the neighboring houses will they be able to help Bella? Will she seek their help? sorry i suck at summaries! this is my first fanfic!
1. Charlie

_**just to warn you all it gets pretty intense, detailed, gross, depressing, and maybe confusing in this chapter!! but read it and review because it will get better i promise!!**_

I can feel the blood dripping down my back, and absorbing into my midnight blue t-shirt. All I have to do is make it through another hour of this horrible beating, and then Charlie's friends Billy and Harry will come over to watch the football game, and I will be thrown into my bedroom. That is always my favorite time of day, when the beatings would end and I can finally sleep. I can hear my father yelling at me like always telling me how I did something wrong. But I can never think of what I could have done, but Charlie always finds something. I knew I did not eat at all today so that wasn't it, maybe I… no I didn't do anything. But I just have to suck it up and try not to scream.

Ding-Dong

Saved by the bell! Finally I would be rescued! Charlie looked at the door really confused… that can't be good. When he had a distraction I quickly looked at the clock, and it was only 5:00… Billy and Harry were not coming until 6:30 to watch the game. Then my dad glared down at me.

"No you listen here you slutt! I am not done with this discussion! In fact," he smiled mischievously as he whisper yelled at me, "this is just getting started. The game is on at 8:30 tonight, and we have until then to spend some quality time together."

I shuddered at the thought of having to go through this any longer, I was already bleeding down my back, I had huge hand marks on my neck, arms, legs, and on my waist, and I was also bleeding all the way down my legs. It's really hard to believe I am still alive after 7 years of this. My mom died when I was eight, because she was beaten to death by my dad Charlie, but he told the police that she was in a horrible scooter accident. Charlie had never put a hand on me until the night after my mother's funeral that was the first time he made an aggressive move toward me. That was the start of my hell. I shook off those memories, and looked back at my dad who had just stepped on me wrist with all the force he had in him. I bite back the scream that was threatening to escape me mouth.

"Listen bitch! Now I want you to do exactly what I say! Go on the sofa and cover your body with the blanket so whoever this son of a bitch doesn't see my wonderful artwork before I am finished." He said as he kicked me one last time in the ribs.

I whimpered as I got off the ground, and walked as fast as I could to the couch. As I was making my way to the couch Charlie was grabbing the rug from the coat closet to cover my blood puddles. Then he finally answered the door to see a handsome boy standing in the doorway looking slightly annoyed. He was beautiful! His hair was an odd bronze color, and he had stunning emerald green eyes. This was the most attractive man I had ever seen in my life. But he wasn't a man, he was defiantly young, he looked around my age, about 15, maybe 16.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I am your new neighbor. My family and I just moved into the two houses on either side of you." they have two houses I thought. "We are actually not one biological family, but we are very close. My family, the Cullen's, consists my twin sister Alice, my older brother Emmett, my parents Carsile and Esme, and myself of course. Then your other neighbors are our close friends, the Hales. There are the twins, Rosalie and Jasper, and their parents Mary and Hank. My mother wanted me to come over and introduce us, and let you know you finally have some neighbors."

I sighed longingly, wishing that I could go over to him and say how glade I was to meet him, but I knew I couldn't. When he heard my sigh, he looked at me directly in my eyes, almost like he knew something about me. I say pity, concern, and curiosity dace across his eyes.

"My mother would also like to invite you and your daughter over for dinner with us and the Hales at about 5:45?"

I almost smiled but then I realized Charlie might see, and I would get it later. So I just waited to see what his response would be.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you so much Edward! Tell your parents Isabella and I will be there at 5:30." Charlie said with a huge smile on his face.

I never thought that would happen… we were actually going to socialize with other human beings! Edward smiled back at Charlie for a second and sent another glance at me before he turned around to go home. Once Edward left Charlie came over to me and grabbed me by my shirt and threw me against the stairs. Then when I was on the floor he started to kick me for about ten minutes and then said: "ok slut! You have 15 minutes to take a shower and get presentable to go over there or you will regret it!"

Once he said that I got up as fast as my aching body would let me, and ran to my room to grab my towel and ran into the bathroom. As I tried to strip my cloths of I started to cry silently and whimper slightly from the pain of the healing cuts being ripped open again. Once I was stripped I jumped into the shower my muscles relaxed and the pain dulled slightly. I quickly scrubbed the blood away and washed my hair so it was no longer soaked in blood. It had only been about 6 minutes, but I knew I had to hurry, so I jumped out of the shower and looked at myself in the floor length mirror. My whole body was covered in bruises, but my face wasn't that bad. I only had a bruise on my right cheek and a cut from last week that was healing. I knew that I could fix this easily with a little bit of makeup, and nobody would know.

When I finished my examination I ran into my room to get some appropriate clothing. I found a pair of loose light wash jeans, and a nice midnight blue long sleeved shirt. Once I was dressed I did my make up quickly and put up my beat up black converse that were falling apart. When I got downstairs I looked at the clock and I had been finished 3 minutes early so Charlie wasn't down here yet. He was down stairs and ready to go at the exact time he wanted me to be ready.

About five minutes later we here ringing the Cullen's door bell, and within 3 seconds a short pixie like girl answered the door. She couldn't have been above 5 ft. and had short black hair that went off in all directions. Once she saw me her light green eyes widened and then she pulled me into an unexpected hug. It hurt like hell, but I easily ignored it and hugged her back, even though I didn't know her for some reason her hug comforted me. I was really confused because I didn't know her, and she didn't know me, but some how I felt like she knew what I was going through and that she knew me.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! You must be Isabella! Do you like being called Isabella? It seems kinda long! Do you have a nickname? Do you want one? Because I can make one up if you want! Wouldn't that be so totally awesome! I can just tell we are going to be great friends!! How about I call you Belly-Bells!! Or is that too little kidish? How old are you anyways? Oh yah you are 15 just like Edward and me!! How about I just call you Bells? I like it!" Alice unbelievably said all of this in one breath. Wow she talks fast!! I though to myself.

"Um… yeah I like Bells… thanks for the new nickname Alice." I said giving her small smile.

"It is no problem! I am so happy that you are my new neighbor! I thought I was going to be stuck with some stupid guy as a neighbor but I got a great new friend like you Bells!! Do you like shopping? We should go shopping tomorrow after school together! Can she come with me and my friend Rosalie Mr. Swan?" Alice once again talked faster than I thought possible, but when she asked my father a question my body completely froze, and my heart stopped.

I slowly turned around to face my father, he didn't look angry. In fact he looked quite happy. This was getting really weird… why was my dad being so nice to these people!

"Of course Isabella can go with you to the mall! Here, you can hold onto that $100 for her until you go tomorrow. It is Friday tomorrow after all! Maybe she could sleep over as well! Isabella never really had any friends before," I stared at him in shock. Did he seriously just give $100 to Alice to go to the mall? Did he seriously say he wanted me to spend the night here tomorrow night? Was this some kind of cruel joke? Then I realized he didn't want me in the house for some reason tomorrow night. Maybe he wanted to have a girl from one of the bars in Port Angeles come down for some _fun_. I wasn't sure but all I knew was this was something different… and I liked it.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly. Charlie surprisingly let me eat, and didn't give me the evil glare to stop after three bites like he did when we went to Billy's. Once we finished Alice gave me a small envelope when Charlie wasn't looking and told me to read it when I was alone. I had a really good idea of what was in the letter so I nodded and stuffed it in my pocket before Charlie noticed. We said goodbye to the Cullen's and walked home in silence.

Once we were inside Charlie told me to go get into my pajamas and go to bed. I was a little bit worried but did what he said, and in 5 minutes I was under my blankets slowly drifting into unconsciousness. But before I was completely asleep I felt something being injected into my arm. And before I knew it I was completely awake but was unable to move my body. I looked up to see my father in nothing but his boxers smiling mischievously at me.

"Before I can let you spend the night at a guys house, I have to be sure you won't scar our family name by loosing your virginity to a complete stranger." I just stared at him confused… he thought Edward and I were…gonna do it? What did he mean _I have to be sure you won't_?

"Now lets get this love fest done before it gets to late. You should lose it before midnight." I still didn't understand what was happening until he slipped off his boxers, and ripped the blanket off me. I tried to move but I couldn't, he took out his pocketknife and slowly cut across my chest, cutting off part of my shirt. I looked up at him in horror. He kept cutting until my shirt was completely gone and I was bleeding in some places from when he was intentionally trying to dig to deep. So I was slowly drifting toward unconsciousness. All I knew was that I was completely exposed, and I could feel the bed moving against the wall. Then I was finally gone.


	2. OH NO!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! ESSPECIALLY TO MY FIRST FAN _JESSICA MARIE CULLEN!_** _**I KNOW THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS REALLY INTENSE AND KINDA SCARY BUT I PROMISED IT WOULD GET BETTER! BUT REMEMBER IT IS A DRAMA... **_

* * *

I woke up in the morning, and I was throbbing everywhere. What did I ever do to deserve this punishment? I knew it was time to get up. When I sat up my head was throbbing so I knew once I took my shower I had to find some Advil. I walked into the bathroom and examined my body. I didn't have any new bruises, and I already felt a little better from the beating yesterday. I was just really sore today, so I just decided to relax and jump in the shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles, and cleaned my healing cuts. It felt so nice in here that I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to. Then I went into my room and got dressed in old black jeans I got at Good Will, they were so tight that they looked liked skinny jeans, and a red t-shirt. I was so happy when I realized my face was healing nicely and I just had to use a little bit of make-up today. Before I went downstairs I remembered I was sleeping over at the Cullen's with Alice and Rosalie, so I grabbed a plastic bag and stuffed it with my make-up, jeans, and a t-shirt. Then I quietly ran to the bathroom to get my toothbrush and toothpaste. When I went downstairs I saw Charlie passed out on the sofa in his pajamas like he did every other night. If I wasn't throbbing on every surface of my body I might have wondered if it wasn't a nightmare.

I didn't want to risk having another run in with Charlie so I snuck out the back door. As I was walking around the house, I could see into the Cullen's kitchen. Edward, Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Carsile were all sitting together at the kitchen table eating and talking. My heart began to ache as I watched this beautiful, happy family right in front of my eyes. I couldn't believe how much I was missing…

My eyes began to tear up and I realized I should probably start walking to school if I wanted to be on time. But I didn't get far enough away before I started sobbing loudly. I was soon on the ground clutching my sides to hold myself together so I wouldn't wake up Charlie. But with in seconds I felt warm arms embrace me, and soon I was off the ground. Whoever it was, was carrying me into a house, I tried to gain my sight back, but my tears were blinding me. Then I realized who it was, it was Edward. When my tears subsided slightly I looked up at his face, and he was onece again looking at me with those questioning eyes. He looked really concerned, I felt bad that this caring person was wasting his time with a hopeless girl like me. My guilt brought fresh tears into my eyes, and I turned my face into his chest and started to sob again.

Edward just kept rubbing my hair trying to calm me, and then he started humming a tune, and with in seconds I was unconscious…

_**Edwards Point-of-View**_

As soon as I heard the broken sobs, I spun around in my chair and saw Isabella on the ground, or as Alice called her "Bells". I liked it but, I would much rather call her "Bella", because that means "beautiful" in Italian. She is beautiful.

I ran outside to help her, to see what made her cry. As a 16-year-old guy I don't know much about the emotions of teenage girls, so I knew I had to bring her inside for help. I picked her up and she cried into my shirt. After a few minutes of standing there looking at her she looked up at me, and an overwhelming look of guilt crossed her face and she started sobbing into my shirt again. I was trying to think of a way to calm her down, but I didn't really know her, so how would I help. Then I remembered when I was composing last night, and I thought of seeing her on the couch. I knew something was wrong, I knew with all my heart, but I didn't know what. But when I looked into her eyes I could see the pain she was trying to hide. All I knew was I needed to find out what was hurting her; it was painful for me to see her hurt.

As I carried the unconscious Bella into the house Alice came running to me and looked right at Bella's peaceful face.

"What happened Edward? Don't lie to me! Is she ok? Did you do something to her? Why was she crying? TELL ME!" Alice began yelling at me. Could tell that she was just worried about Bella, but I didn't want her to wake her up.

"Alice! Calm down pixie! Did you have to many pixie sticks this morning?" she slowly began to calm down so I continued to answer her questions, "I don't know why she was crying but she seemed really upset. I don't think she is hurt, but we should have Carsile check her out. We might as well do it now while she is unconscious."

"I guess you are right… CARSILIE! EDWARD AND I NEED YOU!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs, and Carsile came running in at top speed.

"What's wrong? Who is hurt?" Carsile panicked until he realized Alice and I were completely fine. Until he looked down at Bella… "What's wrong with her?"

"She was sobbing outside and we don't know why. I think she is ok but we wanted you to look her over just incase." I said quickly.

Carsile nodded and told me to go to school, but he wanted Alice to stay to comfort Bella after the examination. The he called Emmett to help him get Bella upstairs. At that point I walked out the door hopping to see Bella at lunch.

_**Alice's Point-of- View**_

"EMMETT BE CAREFUL YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT HER!" I whisper yelled at Emmett lay Bells on the examination table.

"Calm down Alice, she is fine." Emmett tried to sooth me, "Now I am going to school, so text when we know what's up. Don't forget to tell Edward too! Bye guys!"

Once he was gone I relaxed in a chair in the corner when Carsile took out a needle the inject Bells so she would stay unconscious for at least an hour more so Carsile could examine her. Carsile asked me to go get a wet rag to wipe Bella down with because she looked like she was sweating.

When I came back Carsile was drawing blood, and taking her vitals. So I began to wipe down her face. Then I realized that I was wiping off her makeup as well. And I was shocked to see what I saw… OMG! YOU ARE SO KIDDING ME! THIS IS NOT BELLS! HER FACE IS NOT ALL BRUISED AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE THIS HUGE CUT FROM HER LEFT EYEBROW TO HER HAIR LINE!

"CARSILE! LOOK AT HER FACE!" Carsile thought I was over reacting, and then when he saw her face he was in shock. "OH CARSILE! CHECK HER OUT! TELL ME SHE IS OK PLEASE!! I JUST MET HER AND WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS!"

"It's ok Alice. Now lets look at the rest of her bo—dy… OH MY GOD! LOOK AT HER! SHE IS COVERED IN BRUISES AND CUTS! IT LOOKS LIKE SHE HAS BEEN RAPED! ALICE CALL THE POLICE AND THEN TEXT EDWARD, EMMETT, ROSE, AND JASPER!"

I did exactly that, first I called 911, and then I texted:

"_**GUYS 911 GET HOME NOW BELLS IS EXTREMELY HURT!!**_

* * *

_**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! AND I WILL ONLY UPDATE AGAIN IF I GET MORE THAN 8 REVIEWS! AND THAT ISN'T THAT MUCH TO ASK FOR!**_

_**3 ALICE  
**_


	3. What Happend?

**Ok.. I only got 7 reviews but I am updating anyways. BUT I AM SERIOUS IF I DO NOT GET 10 REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 3 THERE WILL BE NO CHAPTER 4! THE STORY WILL BE OVER! ;-) SO REVIEW PLEASE.**

**

* * *

**

_**BELLA'S PONT-OF-VIEW**_

I slowly started to gain my consciousness back. Then I began to get flashbacks.

_My eyes began to tear up and I realized I should probably start walking to school if I wanted to be on time. But I didn't get far enough away before I started sobbing loudly. I was soon on the ground clutching my sides to hold myself together so I wouldn't wake up Charlie. But with in seconds I felt warm arms embrace me, and soon I was off the ground. Whoever it was, was carrying me into a house, I tried to gain my sight back, but my tears were blinding me. Then I realized who it was, it was Edward. When my tears subsided slightly I looked up at his face, and he was once again looking at me with those questioning eyes. He looked really concerned, I felt bad that this caring person was wasting his time with a hopeless girl like me. My guilt brought fresh tears into my eyes, and I turned my face into his chest and started to sob again._

_Edward just kept rubbing my hair trying to calm me, and then he started humming a tune, and with in seconds I was unconscious…_

Wait… Edward was holding me? I remember… liking it… for the first time in my life I had actually felt… safe. Hm. That's strange… I can never be safe with Charlie around. Then I realized something… Edward wasn't holding me anymore… I can no longer feel his warm, strong arms around me. I am on something soft, and I can hear a quiet beeping.

I slowly opened my eyes and realized where I was… OH NO…. NO NO NO!! I CANNOT BE IN A HOSPITAL! NO! THEN THEY CAN SEE MY BRUISES AND CUTS! NO! CHARLIE WILL KILL ME IF THE POLICE FIND OUT! I started to panic. I sat up as fast as I could and started to pull out the IV that was preventing me from leaving before… a warm hand stopped me.

I looked up into a warm pool of emerald green eyes that belonged to Edward Cullen… the man I love… WAIT WHAT? I LOVE HIM? I MET HIM YESTURDAY! HOW DO I LOVE HIM! Oh well… his hand is still on me and it makes me feel safe.

"Bella?" his velvet voice asked me.

I couldn't talk so I just nodded to him, letting him know I knew he was here. Then I realized I was starring and I looked down. I felt the familiar flow of blood to my cheeks as I looked down embarrassed.

"Bella…" he started as he put his finger under my chin so I had to look at him, "Bella, I need you to tell me how you got so beat up like this. The truth."

When he said this my heart stopped beating and I began to panic again. What was I going to tell him _"oh nothing… my dad just beats me up all the time and last night he decided to rape me… no biggy.."_ NO! That is a huge deal, and if I tell him, he will tell the cops, and then Charlie would kill me.

"Last night I fell down the stairs and into the TV." I said and looked him right in the eyes… that was a mistake… It wasn't like he was trying to get me to tell him the truth; it was like I WANTED to tell him the truth. But I knew I couldn't so I looked down.

_**EDWARD'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

How stupid did this girl think I was? There is no way that this could have happened just last night. Some of her bruises looked weeks old! She is defiantly hiding something. I can see it in her eyes.

"I said the TRUTH," I said to her, "Bella… some of those bruises look weeks old… It is impossible for them to heal that well in one night. And you have so many scars covering your body. Now I am going to ask again. WHAT HAPPENED?"

Then I saw another emotion cross her face… maybe fear… anger… frustration…

"What is it to you anyways? Why would you care about someone like me?" she said in an annoyed voice.

That caught me off guard… Why did I care so much? Why was I pushing so hard even though I barely know her? I didn't know how to answer that…

"Because my little sister really likes you and wants to beat the crap out of whoever did this to you." I said… well Alice wanted to do that too…. So it wasn't really a lie, but I was the one who came up with the idea.

That response seemed to take HER off guard… and then she gave me a small smile… It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"I didn't really think of that… I've never really had a friend before…" she said in a small surprised voice, and then she barely whispered, "Nobody really cared before."

"I'm sure that isn't true… Your Dad loves you! Your family loves you. Alice loves you. Esme and Carsile already love you like a daughter. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all love you like a little sister." I said as and then I thought _I love you_.

At that moment I realized I did love her. I would always love her. I wanted her to be safe and to make that happen I would have to find out how she got hurt in the first place. Who beat her? And who—who—who—I can't even think it—raped her…

Then the door flew open… and I saw pain, sadness, and fear go across her face before she settled on a fake smile. I turned around and saw Charlie with a big frown on his face… he LOOKED concerned… but I didn't buy it because in his eyes I could see pure rage.

* * *

**OOOOHHHHH CLIFF HANGER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN! WILL BELLA BE ABLE TO TELL EDWARD WHAT HAPPENED WITH CHARLIE IN THE ROOM? WILL BELLA SLEEP SAFELY THAT NIGHT? WOULD EDWARD SAVE HER? I NEED 10 REVIEWS FOR YOU TO FIND OUT!!!**


	4. CHARLIE IS GOING DOWN

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE WHAT YOU WOULD EXPECT!!!**_

* * *

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

I tried to keep my fake smile on my face even though all I wanted was to scream and have Edward hold me again. So I just looked up at my father with the smile, and I saw a deep frown on his face. I could tell that he was just trying to look upset and concerned because his eyes were consumed with rage. I took a chance and looked at Edward who was staring at my father. You could almost see the anger and tension roll off his body. It was obvious that he didn't buy my story, it almost seemed that he could tell Charlie was acting. I sure hope not because I don't want to get beaten again tonight…

"Isabella… honey are you ok?" Charlie asked, I have to give him credit. He is a better actor than I ever gave him credit for. "Someone at the station told me he heard you were here."

When my dad mentioned the police I could see the shock cross Edward's face, he must not have known Charlie was a police officer.

"Yah Char—dad… I'm fine. I just passed out in the yard, and the Cullen's brought me here," I lied smoothly even though I could feel Edward's eyes on me.

"Uh… Edward can I speak to you privately," Charlie said, my eyes widened and I started to panic. Was Charlie going to do something to him? Was Edward going to accuse him of hurting me?

"Of course sir," Edward answered politely… Charlie didn't deserve it. Then Edward looked at me with worry in his eyes and got up and walked of the room with Charlie.

Once they were out of the room I swung my legs of the bed and grabbed the long rod thing with the IV hanging on it and started to tiptoe to the door so I could hear what was going on.

_**EDWARD'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

I was really confused when Mr. Swan wanted to talk to me but I knew this would be my only chance to ask him about Bella's condition. So I followed him out the door and once we were in the hall he turned around and shut the door. And before I knew it he had me pinned against the wall, what the hell?

"Ok punk! I want to know what happened to my daughter and why the hell she is in the hospital! Now!" he whisper yelled at me.

"Um…. Well we were eating breakfast this morning and we saw her sobbing outside so I went out and picked her up. Then she passed out so Carsile wanted me to bring her to the hospital… so here we are," something told me that I should lie to him for Bella. I had a bad feeling about what was going on in that house. Charlie began to relax, and he released me.

"So… what's wrong with her? Is she ok." He asked me.

"Oh she is fine. We just checked her vitals, and gave her a few blood transfusions. Her doctor wants to see her every other week for the next two months just to see how her bruises and cuts are healing from her fall down the stair."

At first he looked really confused, but then he decided that he should know what I am talking about. He said, "Oh… I don't know if I can afford to bring her in to the hospital so much…"

I could tell that he was just trying to make an excuse that he didn't have to bring her in. I bet he did all that to her and he knows he wont be able to do it anymore.

"Don't worry. We made a call for your insurance. They are covering it." I said and I gave him a small smirk. I knew that now he knew that he had to bring her in.

I had a feeling that he did these things to her, and if he had to bring her here every two weeks he would stop beating her because there can't be more marks.

"Oh. Ok. So once every two weeks for the next two months?" he asked me… then it hit me… once she stopped coming he would start hurting her again… I can't let that happen.

"Wait… did I say that? I meant once a week for the next year, my bad." I said.

"Ok… um so I'm guessing you can take care of the appointments Edward?" I nodded, "so I guess I'll go get Isabella and be on my way…"

Before he could take another step I stood in front of him, "Actually we are still running some tests and she will be awhile. And remember she has a sleep over with Alice. And they are going shopping too. So I'm going to drive her to my house when she is done, and Alice is going to stop by to get Bella's toothbrush and other necessities. She won't need clothing because Alice plans on buying her a whole new wardrobe.

"Oh… Ok…" Charlie said and he turned and walked away.

That's when my phone rang. It was an IM from Alice. Here is how our conversation went:

**EddieC17:** What's up Alice?

**Pixie17:** OMG EDWARD!! THIS IS HORRIBLE!!

**EddieC17:** What the heck are u talking about???

**Pixie17:** I'M AT THE SWAN'S HOUSE! I JUST LET MYSELF IN AND EVERYWHERE IN THE LIVING ROOM IS COVERED IN FRESH AND DRIED BLOOD. AND I JUST WENT INTO HER ROOM AND IT IS ALSO COVERED IN BLOOD. THERE IS GLASS SHATTERED AND ALL THIS OTHER STUFF!

**EddieC17:** OMG!! R U SERIOUS!!

**Pixie17:** YES! I'M SCARED EDWARD… WE CAN'T LET HER GO BACK THERE!

**EddieC17:** Don't worry… she will NOT go back. I need you to get out of there right now and go home. Emmett should be there. Tell him. He can tell Esme, and they can call the police from Port Angeles. Charlie is going down.

**Pixie17:** ok. C u and Bells soon 

**Pixie17 has signed off

* * *

**

**_DID YOU LIKE IT??? REVIEW PLEASE!!!_  
**


	5. On The Run

_**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT

* * *

**_

_**EMMETT'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

I'm just sitting on the couch watching the football game. IT IS SO FREAKIN INTENSE!! GO GO GO GO TOUCHDOWN! OH YEAH! GO GATORS! ABOUT TIME SOME ONE SCORED AROUND HERE (aka. Sound familiar…)!!!

_Bang!_

The door crashes open and Alice comes running in with tears streaming down her face. What the hell?

"Alice? Alice! What's wrong Pixie? What happened? Who did this to you?" I started asking angrily, whoever made her cry like this is going to wake up in the stomach of a whale at the bottom of the Arctic Ocean!

"It's not—me---its—Bells---she—hurt—a lot—by Charlie—call---police—NOW!" she said through her uncontrollable sobs.

Now I was REALLY pissed off. Bella was being abused by her freakin dad! I only met her once but she just looked so sweet… so inicent… BUT THAT JACKASS IS TRYING TO HURT HER!! SHE IS IN THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF HIM.

I stomped over to the phone and called the cops in Port Angeles. They said they would be on their way. Then I grabbed my laptop and started instant messaging Edward on his cell:

**TeddyBear:** EDWARD! WHAT IS GOING ON! HOW IS BELLA!!!!

**EddieC17: **Did you call the cops?

**TeddyBear:** Yah. They are one their way and should show up in about an hour.

**EddieC17:** Ok. Make sure that Charlie doesn't get into his house. He may try to make a run for it.

**TeddyBear:** Ok… but how would he know to make a run for it if he doesn't know we know about the abuse…

**EddieC17:** he probably doesn't know but I just want to be safe. Now can you tell Alice to sign on? I have to ask her some questions.

**TeddyBear: **k

**TeddyBear has signed off**

_**ALICE'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

I was slowly gaining control over myself as I heard Emmett on the phone practically growling at the police to get her. By the time he told me to go onto AIM I wasn't crying anymore. I just took the laptop and signed on:

**Pixie17 has signed on**

**EddieC17: **Ok Alice what did you actually see inside the house. Describe it as much as possible

**Pixie17:** Most of the house was covered in blood. Some looked like it had been there for years. There was some fresh blood… dripping off Bells' bed… must be from the… you know what… and there was a baseball bat covered in blood downstairs. The only thing in the fridge was beer. Was Bells malnourished when she came into the hospital?

**EddieC17:** Yah… that explains it. He was starving her too. Ok I got to go Alice and talk to Bella. Tell her she is safe.

**Pixie17:** Ok… I'm going to… Emmett and I will be there soon,

**EddieC17:** k, love you

**Pixie17:** Love you too bro c u soon! Bye!

**EddieC17 has signed off**

**Pixie17 has signed off**

_**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I was lying on the hospital bed, waiting for someone to come in. I was lonely and bored. Hm… hopefully it will be Edward or Alice who comes in…

At that moment Edward, Alice, and Emmett walked in. Alice looked like she had been crying, Edward look concerned and mad, and Emmett looked FURIOUS not just angry but FURIOUS.

"Bella… I just got of the phone with Rosalie. She and Jasper are coming here too. Also Carsile and Esme are on their way." Emmett said, even though I could tell he really wanted to yell it. But not at me… it was about someone else.

"Bells… we want to let you know that you are safe now… no one will hurt you ever again." Alice said.

At first I was really confused… then I caught on. OH NO! NO NO NO! CHARLIE IS GOING TO KILL ME! HOW DID THEY KNOW! Ok… calm down Isabella… I mean Bells… I mean Bella… whoever I am! Calm down!

I think Edward saw my panic so he began to speak. "When your dad came I knew from the look of pure rage in his eyes he didn't care if you were ok or not, only that he just cared you were at the hospital… I'm not done," he said when he saw I opened my mouth to process, "Anyways I'm sure you remember that you are spending the night so Alice went over to your house to get your toothbrush but instead found blood, and a lot of it."

OH NO! OH NO! THEY KNOW! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW! THIS IS SO NOT GOOD! SO I DECEDED TO MAKE AN EXUSE THAT I KNEW MADE NO SENSE, "There was a lot of blood? Where did that come from?"

"Bells don't play stupid with us. We know Charlie did this and you are safe now. He will never lay another hand on you. Emmett called the Police in Port Angeles and they are on their way. You ARE safe." Alice said, and then I started to cry.

I felt small arms wrap around me, and I just cried into her shirt. I was so scared. And so happy and then something hit me… "Where will I go then? I don't have any family… and I don't want to leave forks. You guys are the only friends I have ever had and…don't want to lose you."

"We actually talked to Carsile… and guess what? YOU ARE OFFICALLY A CULLEN! NOW WE ARE SISTERS!" Alice squealed.

I had a weird feeling go through my body… I was… happy? Yes… I was happy! For the first time in my life I was happy! So I smiled. When I smiled Edward, Alice, and Emmett smiled even bigger. And at that moment Carsile, Esme, Japer, and Rosalie came running in all coming and giving me a really big hug and telling me how angry they were about Charlie and about how happy they were I was ok, etc. I just smiled and looked at my new family.

"Ok Bella, you are stable. So we can take you to your new home now." Carsile said with a smile on his face.

"Ok, I'm ready to go home." I said with another small smile. I was still scared, but I wanted to get out of here. At that Carsile started to disconnect me and then Esme went to sign me out. And then we left as a new family. The Cullen's officially adopted me and I never had to live with Charlie again. And he would be in jail. I smiled even bigger as we left the hospital.

_**CHARLIE'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

"Charlie… Leave town the Port Angeles cops are on the way. And Isabella has already been taken out of the hospital. So just leave and go into hiding. They will be looking for you." My look out told me.

"Ok. I'm leaving now." I said and I pressed on the gas pedal.

* * *

_**OOOOOOHHHHHHHH NOT WHAT YOU EXPECTED RIGHT!!!! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HAHAHAHHA**_


	6. Splatter

_**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! I JUST WANTED TO COME UP WITH SOME IDEAS! SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

* * *

**_

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

"Ok Bella… Welcome home," Esme said as she opened the door to the house.

We all walked in then, and once we were all in the room I started to cry. The room was decorated with balloons, confetti, and so many other things. There was also a beautiful blue cake with my name on it. Then I felt strong arms gently wrap around my waist.

"Welcome home Bella," he whispered in my ear, before he released me. Once is arms left my waist I felt empty. That's weird… why would I feel empty? Huh.

"Bells!!! Lets go to my room! Come on!" Alice said as she tugged on my arm, but when I winced she just grabbed my hand gently and guided me. We ran up the stairs to the second floor, and to the room down the hall. Alice's room was the last one.

She burst through the door and I was attacked by purple, and the sent of lavender. We walked in and everything was purple and white. She had soft fur like carpet, a bed white comforter. She also had a white desk that had a new MacBook Pro, and a purple desk lamp, pencil sharpener, calendar, dry erase board, and pencil holder. It was beautiful.

"Alice… this is… wow…" I said as I lay on her soft bed marveling at the rest of the her room.

"You think this is cool? Wait until you see your room," she said with a big smile on her face.

"No Alice! I don't need my own room! A couch somewhere is fine…." I said, but she cut me off.

"Shut up Bells! We already have a room in the basement… don't worry it is all renovated. We have a pool table, plasma TV, air hockey table, and so many other things down there. But my mom made the room up for sleepovers for Rose and me. But since you are our new sister…. You get it! You got the second biggest room; Edward's is the first. Esme is just doing some small changes to what Edward and I heard in your sleep…" Alice kept going on and on and on.

_**ALICE'S POINT-OF-VEW**_

"BELLS! BELLS! BELLS!" I shouted!

"What?" Bella mumbled as she sat up and winced in pain. I gave her a sympathetic. She sied at that.

"You fell asleep for like 10 minutes, but Rose just texted me and we have to do A LOT of stuff today and it is already 4 'o'clock. She'll be here in like five minutes so I have to change, so you go and borrow some cloths from Edward!" I told her but all she did was stare at me in shock.

"Why?" I she asked.

"Because my cloths are way to small, and Esme's are to long and thin. Edward can just lend you sweat pants and a t-shirt."

Bella sied at that and, then were heard someone running down the hall, OH GOD EDWARD! DESPRET MUCH!

_**EDWARD'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

OH CRAP! BELLA'S COMING TO MY ROOM! I turn around and run as fast as I can to my room. Ok… look casual… so I jumped on my bed and opened a random magazine. That's when the door flew open, I pretended not to notice.

"That interesting Edward?" Alice asked me, and I could hear Bella giggling. I love her laugh.

"Yah… it's a very interesting magazine," I said… I wasn't actually reading it I was still marveling over Bella's beautiful laugh.

"Yah, I've heard that _Cosmopolitan _is very popular with teenage guys these days," Alice said before bursting into fits of laughter. At that I finally realized what I was looking at. It was a page on the top ten things men like in… well you know. I through it against the wall and shuddered, and Bella and Alice laughed even harder so they were rolling on the ground with laughter.

"ROSE! CAN YOU STOP READING IN MY ROOM WHEN I'M NOT HOME!" I screamed, knowing she was the one who read these magazines.

Then Emmett came running in the room, grabbed the magazine, stuck out his tongue and said, "This isn't Rose's… its mine… IT IS VERY INTERESTING! DON'T JUDGE ME!"

Then Bella, Alice, and I looked at each other, and this time we were all rolling on the floor laughing.

"OH—MY--EFFING GOD! THAT IS--HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHA! ANYWAYS! EDWARD GIVE BELLS—SOME SWEATPANTS AND—A T-SHIRT TO WEAR TO THE MALL! BYE GUYS I GOTTA GET READY ROSE IS HERE." Alice said through her fits of laughter. And then she was gone, and it was just Bella and I.

"Ok then! So what do you wanna wear? I have grey, red, or black sweatpants and either a white, grey, black, or red T-shirt. And if you want I also have a white baseball hat." I said, trying to break the silence.

"Um… I'll take the black, sweatpants, white t-shirt, and the red hat. Um… I hate to ask but do you have any red converse?" Bella asked… she looked really guilty… like she was asking a lot.

"Yah…" I said as I went rummaging through my shoes. "What size do you wear?" I asked her.

"Oh, a 8 in women," Bella answered.

"Ok… try these on," I said as I threw a pair of red converse I never wore to her. Alice never lets us wear the same thing twice. And over the past couple years I have had a phase of loving converse… so Alice got me multiple sizes of every color.

"These fit perfectly! Thanks Edward… for everything not just the shoes." She said, and then she turned to go change.

"No problem… for everything," I replied and then I grinned at her. When I did that she seemed dazed… How did I know that? Well… she kinda walked into my closed door. When she did she blushed tomato red, and ran down the hall.

About 20 minutes later, Alice, Bella, and Rose were on their way to the mall. That means it is time for me, Emmett, and Jasper to help Esme set up Bella's room in the basement. I didn't like her being that far away from everyone else, but what could happen?

"EMMETT! EDWARD! JASPER! MEET ME IN THE BASEMENT TO WORK ON BELLA'S ROOM! EACH GRAB A BUCKET OF PAINT!" we heard Esme yell.

So we all went down stairs to grab the paint. I grabbed electric blue, Jasper gabbed lime green, Esme had grabbed lavender and Emmett got…

_**EMMETT'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

I GOT HOT PINK! When I picked up the paint can with a big grin on my face, Edward and Jasper gave me a weird look before shrugging their shoulders and going down stairs.

"Ok boys! What I want you to do is make a mess," Esme said with a smile on her face.

Was she serious? Did my MOTHER actually say that we are SUPPOSED to make a mess?

"ITS HEAVEN! THERE IS A GOD! I'M SAD I'M DEAD BUT NOW I CAN MAKE A MESS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

And with that I started to splatter the walls with hot pink paint. I was laughing my ass off at this and soon Edward and Jasper joined in. After a while we stopped and cleaned up the paint (I liked making the mess more than cleaning it up )

Then we brought in a big king bed with a black bead spread. We also brought in a lime green desk, with an electric blue spinning chair. A hot pink armchair, and a lavender bookshelf. We also brought in a new MacBook Pro that was already registered; all she had to do was make a password. We also installed a new stereo system, a giant plasma TV, a DVD player, and Blue Ray player.

Once we finished I texted Alice:

_**ALL RIGHT PIXIE. YOUR MISSION IS OVER… HER ROOM IS DONE AND IT IS ALL READY TO GO! BRING IN BELLS! **_

_**EMMETT**_

_**OK WE ARE ON OUR WAY!**_

_**PIXIE

* * *

**_

_**THANKS FOR READING! AND I WANT AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE! SO SPREAD THE WORD TO YOUR FRIENDS TO REVIEW OR ELSE THE STORY WILL BE LEFT HERE! SO UPDATE PLEASE!  
**_


	7. Nightmares

_**OK GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I WAS WAITING ON YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I WAS WRTING A LOT FOR THIS CHAPTER (IT IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER)! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

**_

_**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I sied as I was Alice continued to babble on and on from the drivers seat about how "cute" I was going to look at school tomorrow with my new wardrobe. Alice was sitting in the front seat and I was in the passenger seat with about five big bags of shoes on my lap. The rest of car was also covered with bags of my new wardrobe. Alice also felt the need to buy me an iTouch, with an iPod dock that also was an alarm clock. Then she bought me a cell phones… the Samsung Delve. I tried to convince her than I didn't need one, but she ignored me and bought it, got me a plan with texting and Internet.

"Ok Bells! We are home now put this on," Alice said as she put a blindfold in my hand.

"What the hell Alice? Why do I have to where a blindfold?" I asked her but I put it on anyways.

"Well… it's a surprise. Now just grab Edward's hand and he will lead you to the surprise." Alice said.

"Edward?" I asked quality and at that moment the car door opened and there Edward was standing in his grey sweatpants and a black sweatshirt and his converse.

"Yup. Now come on Bells! Lets go!" Edward said before he pulled me out of the car and put my blindfold on.

Then he started to lead me up the porch steps.

"Jazz, Em, go get her bags and bring it to… you know where." Edward said once we were in the house. We walked down stairs and down a hall before I actually spoke again.

"Edward… Where are we going?" I asked… I was getting nervous.

"We are there already actually," he said as he took off my blindfold. We were standing in front of a door. "This… is your bedroom."

That is when he opened the door. My mouth fell open… and I couldn't close it. I was in complete shock. It was splatter painted with hot pink, lavender, lime green, and electric blue. I saw a plasma TV, a new laptop, a bookshelf full of books, and a DVD case that had most likely every movie ever mad in the pas 15 years.

"Oh. My. God." Was all I could get out. It was amazing… but I can't believe they would do something like this for me…

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"No," I said and turned around and looked up at him. He looked so sad, so I said, "I LOVE it."

Then he smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. And for some reason that made me disappointed… I wanted…. More. I don't know how long I stayed there but then I heard a throat being cleared. I turned around to see Emmett glaring at Edward… I wonder why.

So Bells. We will let you get situated… and um Eddie… can Jazz and I talk to you?" Emmett asked… why does he want to talk to him? Hm whatever.

"Ok." I said and Emmett dragged Edward from MY room. I smiled at the fact it was MY room.

EMMETT'S POINT-OF-VIEW

I grabbed Edward's arm in a tight grip and began to drag him from Bella's new room. We walked into the "GUY" room in which we played our video games and watched horror and action movies. Once the door was shut I turned around and pushed Edward in the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL EMMETT?!" Edward yelled at me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING EDWARD! THE GIRL WAS JUST RAPPED BY HER **FATHER**! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT SHE IS IN GOOD SHAPE FOR A RELATIONSHIP???," he opened his mouth to protest, "DON'T EVEN PRETEND THAT YOU WERE NOT THINKING ABOUT KISSING HER EDWARD!" I yelled at him.

"CALM DOWN EM! I'LL ADMIT IT I **WAS** THINKING ABOUT IT! BUT WHY ARE YOU FREAKING OUT! IT WOULD JUST BE A FREAKIN KISS!!" he yelled back at me.

"I WANT BELLA TO BE HAPPY AND SAFE! SHE IS MY NEW BABY SISTER AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO SCARE HER AWAY FROM US! SHE PROBOBLY WON'T BE VERY COMFORTABLE AROUND GUYS IN THAT WAY FOR A WHILE! SO DO HER A FAVOR AND BE THERE LIKE A **PROTECTIVE** OLDER BROTHER. **NOT A **'LOVER' YOU WAN TO CALL IT!" I yelled back. I'm not usually this protective but… Belly-Bells has been through a lot and I want her to be happy.

Edward began to calm down as understanding came into his eyes, "Emmett… I never thought I would say this but… you are right. I can't do that to Bella. I will be the older brother she never had."

"That's my bro." I said with a big smile on my face. "Now let's go help Mom make dinner."

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

I was lying on my bed listening to Alice explaining to me how to use my computer, and how to download songs to put on my iPod. Then my phone rang with the new ringtone I got of the song "Welcome to My Life" by Simple plan. Alice didn't like the choice because she thought that it was too depressing but I got it anyways.

I didn't know how to answer it so Alice answered, as she pushed me my computer where she set me up with my own AIM, a Facebook, and a email account with yahoo. My AIM is bellybells15 much to my dismay, and my email is .

"Bells? Do you mind going out to dinner because Emmett and Edward sort of burnt our dinner…." Alice said and I just started laughing and nodded.

"What do you want to eat?" Alice asked me.

"Um… why don't we just order pizza on second thought…" I said.

"Ok… Emmett just order pizza… yah Rose, Bells, and I will go get chips and soda and candy and stuff!" Alice said into my phone.

When Alice hung up she turned around, with an evil look on her face. I was all of a sudden filled with fear. Not the fear I feel when Charlie takes out the bat, but fear of something else.

"SLEEPOVER! BELLS WE ARE HAVING YOUR FIRST REAL SLEEPOVER TONIGHT!! I ALREADY TALKED TO ROSE AND SHE IS ON HER WAY! WE ARE GOING TO MAKE YOU LOOK _HOT_ FOR WHEN WE GET THE SNACKS AND MOVIES!!!" Alice yelled and then she started doing her little happy dance of jumping up and down while clapping.

"Allllllliiiiiiiiicccccccccceeeeeee! Come on! Can't I just sleep tonight? I asked.

"Don't worry Bella. Rose and I are going to sleep upstairs and get your room to yourself." Alice and at that moment Rose came in with a curling iron, makeup bag, and a purse.

Then before I knew it we were in my bathroom (yes I said MY bathroom! Isn't that amazing? I have my OWN bathroom too!). Alice put my iPod on and had it start to play _Girls Night Out (GNO) by: Miley Cyrus. _And the a new kind of hell began:

Don't call me

Leave me alone

Not gonna answer my phone

Cuz I don't

No I won't see you

I'm out to have a good time

To get you off of my mind

Cuz I don't

And I won't need you

Send out a 911

We're gonna have some fun

Hey boy, you know

You better run

Cuz it's a girl's night

It's alright without you

I'm gonna stay out

And play out without you

You better hold tight

This girl's night is without you

Let's go

G.N.O.

Let's go

It's a girl's night

I'll dance with somebody new

Won't have to think about you

And who knows

What let go will lead to

You'll hear from everyone

You'll get the 411

Hey boy

You knew this day would come

[CHORUS]

Hey boy

Don't you wish you could have been a good boy

Try to find another girl like me, boy

Feel me when I tell ya

I am fine

And it's time for me to draw the line

_**ABOUT A HOUR AND 20 SONGS LATER**_

I was inside the grocery store with Rose and Alice. I was pulling on my blue cashmere sweater, trying to make it cover more of me. I was wearing the cashmere sweater, black skinny jeans, and blue converse (thank god Alice was merciful so I didn't have to make heels!). Rose was off finding soda, and Alice was getting chips. I was standing in the candy isle just looking at all of. I didn't know what to pick so I pulled out my cell and began to text Alice. While I was waiting for Rose and Alice to finish my hair and makeup, I learned how to use my phone. It was a lot easier now, and it was easy to text on this phone. So I texted Alice:

**Hey Ali?? What kinda candy should I get?? I've never tried any of it…**

Then I just stood there looking at it again waiting for a response. When my phone vibrated I looked down and smiled. Alice replied:

**Bells… just get it all! Get two of each!**!

So I did exactly that and rolled my cart to the front and got in the self-check out. I took out my new credit card and swiped it. HOLLY CROW IT WAS $300! Well… Alice told me too.

So I signed my name and went out to Alice's Porsche to find them already in it waiting to go. We had already went to Blockbuster so we went home. When we got there the pizza was waiting so we took two pizzas, three buckets of popcorn, five bags of chips, one of each of the types of candy, and a twelve pack of soda. A lot I know… but we eat a lot more than we look.

Then we went downstairs and started watching movies. !2 sodas, 5 buckets of popcorn, five bags of chips, two pizzas, and a lot of candy later Alice and Rose went upstairs and I was left alone. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

A little bit later I was under my covers and my lights were off. And I was lost in my dreams… to bad they weren't happy.

_**ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER (3:00 A.M.)**_

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. Then I started to sob into my pillow. It was a horrible nightmare… Charlie. That is when my door flew open. I screamed again when a saw a big figure in the door. OH NO! NOT HIM!

* * *

_**OMFG!!! CLIFF HANGER! AGAIN! HAHAHAHA 25 REVIEWS TO FIGURE OUT WHO IT IS? I THINK IT SOUNDS GOOD! **__****__** REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


	8. Decisions

_**PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE CLIFF HANGER GUYS! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! AND SORRY THAT IT IS REALLY SHORT!!!

* * *

**_

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

I just stared at the dark shape with fear evident in my brown eyes. Then I heard scattered mumbling coming from the shape. Also many swears, mixed in with whisper yelled arguments.

"EMMETT! STOP STEPPING ON MY FOOT!" I heard Jasper whisper yell. I let out a breath once I realized it wasn't Charlie.

All of a sudden the light went on and Emmett came running in and engulfed me in a hug.

"BELLY BELLS! ARE YOU OK? WE HEARD YOU SCREAM AND WE ALL CAME RUNNING DOWN! WHAT HAPPENED?" Emmett was telling me as he swung me around.

I couldn't help but smile at their concern. They were so sweet… they are the best big brothers I never had. That is when I looked at Edward that stayed in the doorway, but looked like he wanted to hold me and never let me go.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked in a mellow tone. That shocked me. He was usually so much more interested in how good I was. That's strange.

So I just nodded with a really confused look on his face. He gave me his famous crooked smile. Then he said, "Bye sis!"

With that my heart fell. He only cared for me like a sister… I'm just another sister to him….

"Bells are you sure you are ok?" Jasper asked me. He must have seen how my expression changes when Edward left.

"Yah. I'm fine. I'm going to go to bed." I lied. I wouldn't be able to sleep now.

"Ok Bells. We'll talk to you later," they said at the same time as they ran out of the room.

Once they were gone I got up and grabbed my iPod. I put on the song "Fifteen" by: Taylor Swift. It fits my mood right now, so as listened to the lyrics I fell into a deep sleep and promised my self that I will be over Edward. I will think of him as Emmett or Jasper.

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors

It's the morning of your very first day

You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while

Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here

For the next four years in this town

Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say

"You know I haven't seen you around, before"

'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're fifteen

Feeling like there nothing to figure out

Well count to ten, take it in

This is life before who you're gonna be

Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail

And soon enough you're best friends

Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool

Well be out of here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and hes got a car

And you're feeling like flying

And you're mommas waiting up and you think hes the one

And you're dancing round your room when the night end

When the night ends

'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tell you they love you

You're gonna believe them

When you're fifteen and your first kiss

Makes your head spin round but

In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team

But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted

Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday

But I realized some bigger dreams of mine

And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy

Who changed his mind and we both cried

'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall

Ive found that time can heal most anything

And you just might find who you're supposed to be

I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

La la la la la .. la la la la la .. La la la la la

Your very first day

Take a deep breath girl

Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors.

_**EDWARD'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

Once I knew Bella was ok I knew I couldn't stand here and act like she was just my sister. So I smiled and said bye to my "sister" and ran up the stairs to my room and turned on my stereo to blast my song that I listen to when I don't want to think about a girl…. "I Don't Wanna Think About You" by: Simple Plan. So I just turned on my stereo and looked at my ceiling.

Can you leave me here alone now

I don't wanna hear you say

That you know me

That I should be

Always doin what you say

Cuz I'm tryin to get through today

And there's one thing I know

I don't wanna think about you

Think about me

Don't wanna figure this out

I Don't wanna think about you

Or think about nothin

Don't wanna talk this one out

I won't let you bring me down

Cuz I know

I don't wanna think about you

Don't wanna think about you

When I wake up here tomorrow

Things will never be the same

Cuz I won't wait

Cuz you won't change

And you'll always be this way

Now I'm gonna get through today

And there's one thing I know

I don't wanna think about you

Think about me

Don't wanna figure this out

I don't wanna think about you

Or think about nothin

Don't wanna talk this one out

This time I won't let you bring me down

Won't let you shut me out

This time I know

I don't wanna think about you

Run away

Run away

Running as fast as I can

Run away

Run away

I'll never come back again

Run away

Run away

Don't wanna think about you

Think about me

Don't wanna figure this out

Don't wanna think about you

Think about me

Don't wanna talk this one out

I don't wanna think about you

Think about me

Don't wanna figure this out (figure this out)

I don't wanna think about you

Or think about nothin

Don't wanna talk this one out

This time I won't let you bring me down (bring me down)

Won't let you shut me out (shut me out)

This time I know

I don't wanna think about you

Run away

Run away

I don't wanna think about you

Run away

Run away

I don't wanna think about you

Run away

Run away

I don't wanna think about you

I know it doesn't make any sense because Bella didn't do anything. But it just made me feel better. That is…. Until my door came crashing open.

"WHAT THE HELL EMMETT!" I yelled at my brother as he came charging with an angry look on his face with Jasper on his heals with a look of concern.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME IN THE ROOM! SHE NEEDED YOU AND YOU LET HER DOWN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT EDDIE!" Emmett yelled back.

"FIRST OF ALL DON'T CALL ME EDDIE "EMMIE BEAR"! AND SECOND! I'M SORRY I COULD COME IN THE ROOM BUT I WOULDN'T BE ABE TO HELP MYSELF ROM HOLDING HER! GUYS! YOU KNOW HOW YOU ARE WITH ROSE AND ALICE! WHEN THEY ARE CRYING OR SAD DON'T YOU WANT TO HOLD THEM!" I yelled back really frustrated.

Once I spoke understanding and pity came over their faces. I didn't want their pity so I just scowled at my brothers. Then sighed, and sat on my bed again, with my head in my hands.

"We are sorry we are doing this to you Ed. Seriously. I could never do this if I had to not touch Alice like that. How about you get a girlfriend? She can help distract you." Jasper said with a small smile on his guilty face.

"YAH! ALL THE GIRLS AT SCHOOL LIKE MOB AROUND YOU! IT WOULD BE EASY" Emmett said. Oh God! Now he was excited.

I knew Jazz was right. I needed something to give me an excuse to stay away from Bella. Anyways, I am a teenage boy… maybe I will love my girlfriend more than I ever thought I love Bella. Maybe I could forget about Bella as anything other than a sister. So I nodded. Tomorrow would be a welcome to the new Edward Cullen at school. I would get a girlfriend.

* * *

**_ SORRY GUYS :-( I KNOW IT IS A BELLA/EDWARD STORY SO THEY WILL _**_EVENTUALLY **BE TOGETHER! SO REVIEW SO I CAN UPDATE!!!**_


	9. OMFG

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

"BELLA!!! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! ITS TIME TO MAKE YOUR BIG ENTRANCE AT SCHOOL WITH YOUR NEW LOOK!" Alice yelled down the stairs.

I just groaned and put my pillow over my head. Then Alice came running into my room and pulled the pillow off my head. I groaned again and looked up at her. She was bouncing up and down like a maniac. Oh god… this can't be good I thought. I knew it was time for "Bella Barbie time!" But all I wanted to do was take a quick shower, put on sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and converse. I wasn't in the mood to look good.

"Did you already have your pixie sticks Ali? You are bouncing off the walls." I said before looking at the clock, "OMFG! ALICE IT IS FIVE IN THE MORNING! WHY AM I AWAKE!"

"You are awake because you need to look amazing today! I know that you like Edward, Bells. And he is obviously being a idiot, so we need to show him what he is missing," Alice said with a smile.

I winced a little at the pain his name left, but sucked it up. I knew that I had to show him that I didn't care. So I sat up, and walked into my bathroom to go in the shower. The last thing I saw before I stepped in was Alice's proud face. While I was in the shower Alice had handed me all these special shampoos and conditioners. Then she was looking for my outfit.

Once I was out of the shower I noticed that Alice wasn't the only one in my room. Rose had showed up too, and now they were both looking at me with evil smiles. Before I knew it I was sitting on the spinning makeup chair by the mirror faced away from it. That was when the Princesses of Shopping attacked me.

_**45 MINUTES LATER**_

Once they finished curling my hair, and doing my makeup they led me to my bedroom and instructed me to put on my bra and underwear. They actually matched!! They both had "Twilight" written all over them. Alice, Rose and I had seen that movie at the mall when we went shopping. IT WAS THE BEST FREAKIN MOVIE I HAD EVER SEEN! ROBERT PATTINSON WAS SOOOO SEXY! Anyways…. Once I was dressed in that they pulled a midnight blue tank top over my head. It was actually… really cute. Then they were about to pull these black skinny jeans on my… but I volunteered to do it my self. I loved it all until… Alice gave me the shoes. They were four inch silver heals… I was going to die today.

But I put them on. I was finally allowed to look in the mirror. I actually looked good! It was a miracle! The outfit was… of course perfect. My makeup was so light, but I just had a little bit more peach to my pale face, mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow. It was beautiful. And my hair was…. Amazing. It was in loose curls going down my back, and I had a silver headband to hold back my newly cut bangs. WAIT UNTIL EDWARD SEES ME NOW! I thought smugly before grabbing my black North Face backpack that had my textbooks, new school supplies, and my MacBook Pro.

_**EDWARD'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

"OH GOD! I CAN'T DO THIS!" I yelled at my brothers. I was going through this panic attack.

"Yes. Yes you can man! You are Edward Freakin Cullen! All you have to do is look at a girl and she falls for you!" Jasper said while trying to calm me down.

"I know it's… just…. Bells…." I said, this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Man… why don't you go early. Get a girl. And then you can bring her by to the table at lunch." Emmett said. He was obviously getting annoyed at me.

I sighed before leaving in my Volvo. When I got to school I saw HER… the girl I knew I had to ask out. Tanya Denali… joy. I thought to myself. I walked up to her and began to flirt… oh god I can't believe I'm doing this!

"Hey Tanya," I said to her.

"Oh hey Edward!" She said with a big smile on her face, "What brings you over here? Where is your family?"

"Oh. They are at home. I came early because I had to talk to you." I said and gave her my crooked smile. She looked really confused. I knew she liked me, and honestly I liked her too… but then I met Bella. So I knew at least I had feelings for this girl.

"Okay… What is the question?" she asked.

"Do you want to…. Be…. My girlfriend?" I asked stuttering a bit.

"OMFG! OF COARSE!" she said as she attacked me with a hug.

I hugged her back, I felt right too. I realized that I still had feelings for her. I pulled back, and I… kissed her right there. She kissed me back with thrill, and passion. Then… we heard a couple gasps, and throat clearing. So we broke up and smiled at each other. We grabbed each other's hands and walked to the quad to talk.

_**EMMETT'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

Oh God. Just…. Wow…. I thought have I saw my new baby sister come upstairs for school. She looked…. Hot! OMG! Did I just say that? God I'm a perve! Rose is right! OH CRAP! EDWARD! I looked at Jazz and saw his eyes wide too… if this happened to us… EDWARD WAS GOING TO DIE!

"BELLY BELLS! COVER UP! YOU ARE NOT SOME SLUT! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL E—EVERYONE OF THE GUYS AT SCHOOL!! I DON'T WANT ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO DROOL OVER MY LITTLE SIS!" I yelled at her.

"Oh God Em. I'll be fine. And Rose and Alice did this… I just sat there. I had NO choice." She said with an innocent smile. Jazz and I both glared at our girlfriends.

"Uh…. Ali…. Rose… can we… talk to you?" Jazz stuttered out… still stunned about Billie I'm guessing.

"Sure," they both said with a smile. Bella looked really confused but I gave here a reassuring smile before following them into the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Jasper and I whisper yelled at the same time.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT ARE WE DOING! WE ARE TRYING TO HELP BELLA GET OVER EDWARD! SHE NEEDS LOVE GUYS! SHE NEEDS TO BE HAPPY FOR ONCE," Alice yelled at us. Wow… the Pixie was pretty feisty when she was angry.

"ALI! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS WILL DO TO EDWARD," I whispered back angrily.

"Yes I do. That is the point. Bella needs to see his eyes pop out of his head." Alice said in a normal voice, obviously calming down before she left with Rose.

_**10 MINUTES LATER**_

We were all calmed down and we were on our way to school. When we got there… lets just say I'll be keeping an eye on Belzie ALL day. That Mike Newton was giving me the creeps. He was like… UNDRESSING MY BABY SIS WITH HIS MIND!!! WHAT A PERV! I was about to attack to whip that look from his face but Jazz held me back. But he obviously wasn't happy either. Rose and Alice were just laughing at our over protection of Bella.

That was when we saw Edward… and Alice was right… his eyes DID pop out of his head. But he wasn't' alone… TANYA FREAKIN DENALI WAS ON HIS ARM! Jazz and I growled, Rosa and Alice hissed, and Bella just looked shocked.

Then… right in front of Bella… EDWARD BEGAN TO MAKEOUT WITH TANYA! LIKE REALLY REALLY MAKE OUT! AS IN IT MADE ME SHOUT OUT TO GET A ROOM… AND WHEN I SAID THAT IT MENT SOMETHING!!!! Edward just smirked.

I looked at Bella… and she looked pissed! Not hurt… but PISSED! She looked really funny when she was angry. Like a little kitten that thought she was a tiger… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

That is when the bell rang and Bella went off with a smirk on HER face… She was planning something. Rose and Alice were staying by us looking just as confused as us… until their cells buzzed… must be a text from Bella. Then they started to burst into hysterics. Jazz and I tried to look but they wouldn't let us and just threw their phones back in their purses.

_**IN DRAMA 20 MINUTES LATER**_

We had this class with Rose and Alice… and they were on stage so I grabbed Rose's phone to see what Bella said. Jazz and I both read it… we both burst into hysterics. It said:

_ROSE+ALICE, EDWARD THINKS HE CAN PLAY HARDBALL… WELL SO CAN I… BE PREPARED TO SEE ME AT LUNCH WITH MY NEW BOYFRIEND… EDWARD WILL NEED TO GROW A PAIR TO BE ABLE TO HANDLE THIS GIRL!! 3 BELLA_

This should be… interesting.

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

When I walked into my music class and saw Mike Newton sitting in the back of the room starring at me with a smirk on his face. Perfect. He was hot, popular, and he wanted me. Now he had to be my boyfriend. I smiled and waved at him. I a ran over to him and sat in the chairl next to him. For the rest of the class we talked, and desided he was going to take me to dinner and a movie tonight. But… he wanted to make it official that I was taken before the date so….. he took off the hat that he was wearing and placed it on my head. I smiled at him and kissed him.

The hat was midnight blue so it matched my outfit, and it had the British flag on it. I texted Alice and Rose that I had my man. Next was Biology and then lunch. I walked into class and took my seat. Then I was surprised to see Mike sit next to me. I smiled at him. I was surprised how much I liked him… I actually was happy we were together. Edward and Tanya can go to hell for all I care. Then Edward came in, glaring daggers at Mike as he led Tanya to a table next to us, and right there Mike kissed me, and I kissed him back. His tounge asked for access and I granted it and our tounges battled for dominance. Then I heard throats being cleared, and I smiled. Edward was gawking at me. Good.

During lunch basicly the same thing happened. Mike and I made out. Edward and Tanya made out a little… but Edward was to distracted by glaring at Mike to pay attention to Tanya. Emmett and Jazz also were glaring at Mike, but Alice and Rose just smiled at ate their lunch. It was over to fast.

* * *

_DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? SORRY ABOUT THE MIKE+BELLA AND THE EDWARD+TANYA THING... BUT IT MUST BE DONE! ANYWAYS.... REVIEW! AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IT IS GOING TO BE A DIARY ENTRY FROM BELLA, ABOUT HOW SHE FEELS... AND LIKE HER PLAYLIST AND STUFF :-) THEN THE NEXT WILL ME EDWARDS.... SAME DEAL! SO REVIEW PLEASE!!!_


	10. TOGETHER

_**A MONTH LATER:**_

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW:**_

Everything was going good wit Mike… but I missed Edward like crazy. I almost never saw him because I was either with Mike, or he was with Tanya. And whenever we were together we were screaming at each other about something stupid. I still loved him… I was just trying to teach him a lesson and all it was doing was harming both of us. Tonight we were having diner as a family, and Mike was out of town so he couldn't come, but _Tanya_ was coming. This would be the first time we really got a chance to meet Tanya, because whenever we were around them they only made out so we couldn't talk to her.

DING DONG! When the doorbell rang we all said "Let Hell Begin!"… Except Edward of course.

With in five minutes we were all in the living room welcoming Tanya. Edward wasn't home yet… he had a big basketball game in Seattle so he was still driving. Emmett and Jazz were on his time too but decided they didn't want to go to the game. They "wanted to spends some quality time with their baby sis"… which was key for they wanted to get rid of Tanya with their baby sis, and girlfriends.

_**TANYA'S POINT-OF-VIEW (ewwwwwww I know! Sorry but I had to!! Gross!)**_

Ugh! Why do I have to come and meet his stupid family! Ugh! We could have so much more fun in one of our bedrooms! But nooooooo we can't do that! Ugh! Edward is way too much of a good boy to do it! We would get pretty far. This is how it would go: _walk it room, kiss… begin to get more passionate… him on me on bed… him no shirt… me no shirt……….. me no pants (just my amazing hot pink silk undies!)………. Him just boxers…… me no bra……… then he would stop once my hands reached for his boxers. He would get up get dressed. And say he had to do something. _

Like seriously! Can't we just get to it! We have been going out for a month! Can't we go a step farther! Gosh! Ugh! Whatever. Tonight he is coming to Mike Newton's party. And we will get drunk and go to a room and go all the way!! Poor stupid Bella… she thought her boyfriend was out of town but really…. He was throwing a party and doing some of her class mates….. **cough** including me…. Whatever Edward would never know.

I walked into the Cullen's house once the big one opened the door…. Ethan? I don't know… or care very much…. Whatever. That's when I saw HER… Bella. Gosh… she was pretty…. BUT I'M FREAKIN PRETTIER! HOW COME HE ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT HER!

Maybe I should strip her of her self-esteem…. Make fun of her? Maybe that would make me feel better…. Yup! I'll do it!

"Oh hey guys. Bella… hm. WTF DOES HE SEE IN YOU! YOU ARE SO UGLY AND STUPID! UGH! HE WAS SO RIGHT TO THINK YOU WEREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM! GOSH!" I said as I turned around and ran from the premises… not before "accidentally" dropping my invitation to Mike's party. Then I heard light footsteps chasing after me.

"TANYA!" Rosalie and Alice said at the same time. I spun around with a huge smile on my face to see these two obviously pissed girls glowering at me.

"Yes Ali, Rose? I asked politely acting like I had no idea what was going on.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER 'ROSE' YOU LITTLE FLUAW!" Alice screamed at me. What the hell was a "fluaw"?

"What is a fluaw?" I asked acting like I didn't do anything. This just angered them both. It looked like she was going to attack me before both Emmett and Jasper were holding their girlfriends back.

"FYI! F=FREAKIN L=LITTLE U=UGLY A=ANNOYING AND W=WITCH! JUST LEAVE BELLA ALONE! EDWARD WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER AND YOU KNOW IT!" When Rosalie screamed that I was filled in rage, but instead of yelling back I just smirked knowing Edward was MINE and turned around and went back to my car.

I drove off and parked in front of Mike's house where the party was already going on. I took out my iPhone and signed onto IM to talk to Edward:

**SEXYTAN has signed on**

**EddieC17 has signed on**

**SEXYTAN: **Eddie! Dinner is canceled, so just come right to Mike's party k?

**EddieC17:** k. I'm just gonna stop at home to shower

**SEXYTAN:** no Eddie you are going to be late as it is! I like it when you are all sweaty after a basketball game anyways ;-)

**EddieC17:** Ok. See you in a hour.

**SEXYTAN:** k bye Eddie luv you!

**EddieC17 has signed off**

**SEXYTAN has signed off**

_**EMMETT'S POINT-OF-VIEW:**_

THAT STUPID ANNOYING LITTLE FLUAW! UGH! WHY DID ALICE EVEN MAKE UP THAT WORD? JUST SO WE DON'T SWEAR?! THAT STUPID TANYA IS A #$%^$%^%$&%&^^*&^*&%^$^%#^$#%%$#^&%$&^%$&!! I HATE HER!! UGH! AND WHAT SHE SAID TO BELLA! UGH! WELL I'M GON—oh. What is this? I bent down and picked up a piece of paper that Tanya dropped. It read:

_EVERYONE! PARTY AT MIKE NEWTONS TONIGHT! PARENTS ARE OUT OF TOWN! YOU KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT!! SEE YOU ALL TONIGHT!_

_MIKE_

OMFG! OH NO HE DIDN'T! DID THAT JACKASS THROW A PARTY WITHOUT INVITING HIS OWN GIRLFRIEND! UGH! STUPID #$%&$#%!!

"What is it Em?" Bella asked me.

I looked at her innocent little face. I knew she had been through worse than a boyfriend who cheated on her but… I didn't want her to get more hurt than she already was. So I said nothing and hid the invitation behind my back. But man that little girl is fast! Like a… like a…. RACCOON AN GARBAGE DAY!

"WHAT THE EFFIING HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING? HE THINKS HE CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS! WELL HELL NO HE CAN'T! EMMIE BEAR, JAY-JAY, ALI, AND ROSE! WE ARE GOING TO A PARTY!" OMFG! I never thought she could be that…. Angry!

Remind me to never make my little sis angry… she was scarier than…. Than… um "JAZ BELLA IS SCARIER THAN ALICE WHEN SHE BREAKS A HEAL!" I screamed when the girls went to get ready.

Jazz just stared at me like I was crazy… maybe I did look that way…. Him. Wow I wonder what Rose will look like at the party? Will we get drunk again? When you do it when your drunk it is even better! Ahhhhh Rose does it GOOD!!

_**JASPER'S POINT-OF-VIEW (I didn't think you wanted Em's perverted mind anymore hehehehe)**_

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EMMETT! Its not like Alice isn't scary when she breaks a heal… its…. **shivers at the memory**… But before he said something about a raccoon on garbage day? I wonder if he realized he was talking… well whatever….

ALICE IS GOING TO LOOK SO SMOKIN HOT TONIGHT! MAYBE WE CAN DO MIKE NEWTONS BATHTUB THIS TIME…. THAT'S WHAT EM AND ROSE USED LAST TIME… ALICE AND I USED HIS LITTLE SISTERS BED… IT HAD A CANAPY………

_**THREE HOURS LATER EVERYONE IS AT THE PARTY…. AND DRUNK (EXTREMLY)**_

_**EDWARD'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

This party is amazing! I love parties! I thought as I looked up at Bella who was dancing on the table with Mike. When she first came in she was furious and screaming… but then he kissed her and offered her some punch. She was alone with him so she didn't expect there to be alcohol so… she drank it and her she is.

I zoned out for a minute and I noticed Mike was leading Bella off the table, and up the stairs. OH HELL NO! HE IS NOT DOING THAT TO MY BELLA! So I ran after them coming into the room just in time… Bella was completely unconscious and undressed. And Mike was… **cringes** everywhere…..

I charged and ripped him off her and threw him out of the room. Then it was just me and Bella… she was coming around. But we couldn't leave the room because Mike was banging on the door.

"Edward?" I heard Bella ask me.

I went over to her and sat…. that is when it started…. We were together….

* * *

_**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? SORRY THAT THE LAST BIT OF EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW IS SO SHORT AND.... NOT VERY DETAILED BUT HE IS DRUNK SO....... I HOPE YOU LIKED EMMETT'S DESCRIPTIONS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! AND YES.... AT THE END THEY DO IT....**_


	11. NOTHING

_**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE GUYS! I WAS HAVING WRITERS BLOCK! I HAD TO GET SOME IDEAS FROM MY BETA JESSICA MARIE CULLEN! SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE! OH YAH.... SORRY FOR ALL THE GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES BECAUSE I WAS IN A RUSH WHEN I WROTE THIS SO I COULD GIVE YOU GUYS A NEW CHAPTER!! LUV YAH -ALICE

* * *

**_

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

OH! OUCH MY EFFING HEAD IS KILLING ME! Ugh…. What happened last night? All I remember is yelling at Mike….. and…… OH MOTHER EFFING NO! THERE WAS ALCHOHAL IN THAT DRINK WASN'T IT?! CRAP CRAP CRAP!! Wait…. Where am I? What is this place…. I looked around…. I'm in a big white room on a black bed… NAKED!! WHO DID I DO IT WITH?! I looked around the room to find my "lover" but nobody was here. Whoever did it left a while ago.

I jumped out of the bed, and got dressed in my skinny jeans from last night. Then I started to realize how soar I felt …. I recognized the feeling. So I started to cry. My body was shaking with my sobs, but I knew I had to get home. So I crawled to my phone still crying so I could call someone to come get me. My first idea was to call Edward, but we weren't even friends anymore, so I called Alice.

"Hello?" Alice answered in a worried tone.

"Hi Alice—Where—are you—" I side in between my sobs.

"OMG BELLA! ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED?" Alice was all of a sudden in hysterics. She must be really worried about me…

"Alice I'm fine…. I'm in a bedroom in Mike's house…." I said in an embarrassed tone. I didn't want Alice to worry about me, so I began to gain control of my sobs.

I heard some angry muttering in the background, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU BELLY BELLS! WHO IS HE!" I heard Emmett yell in the phone, and Jazz agreeing with him.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I started sobbing again.

"Ok Bells. Rose and I are coming to get you. Don't worry. Where are you in the house? What does the room look like?" Alice asked my trying to calm me down.

I explained to her, and within 5 minutes Emmett had rammed down the door. Soon I was in his arms being crushed in his bear hug. But I wasn't feeling anything anymore. I wasn't crying anymore… I was empty. The only one that could help me was… Edward…

**FLASHBACK**

_Edward came into the room and ripped Mike off me. I heard a lot of grunting and fist against flesh. It reminded me of Charlie… so did Mike. _

_"Edward?" I asked in a small voice before a grabbed him and dragged him to me. I kissed him… and he didn't pull away. Soon I was taking off his cloths and we were completely together…. And it felt right…. I felt complete_

**END FLASHBACK**

OMG… It was Edward… I DID the _Edward Cullen_… wow… And it felt…. Right… not like Charlie raping me… not like Mike…. It felt like love. I knew I had to go talk to Edward about this. So once we pulled up into the Cullen's driveway. I ran to his room as fast as I could.

_**EDWARD'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

How could I be such an idiot? Why would I do that? She is gonna hate me for doing that to her. Not that it was entirely my fault because she grabbed me and took my cloths off, but I could have and should have stopped her… DON'T GET ME WRONG! THAT WAS THE BEST SEX I'VE EVER HAD! Yah I have done it with Tanya…. That same night actually…. In the bathtub… But Bella was WAY better. It felt right. She is going to remember and come and ask me about it. And…. Its gonna kill me but I'll have to tell her that I… that I…. I didn't feel a thing…. That I don't like it…. Or her.

_Knock knock!_

Here she is… time to get this over with. "Come in!" I yelled from my bed.

Bella walked into my room. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was smudged, and she was wearing the same cloths from yesterday. I realized it was my fault… I had to get her away from me so I wouldn't hurt her anymore.

"Oh. Its you. What do you want?" I asked in the most annoyed voice I could.

"I… wanted to talk to you…. About… last night…" she said, frowning at my tone.

"What about it?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well… I was wondering if you… felt anything" she asked shyly… she was so cute when she was shy…. STOP EDWARD STOP!

"Felt something? No. I felt nothing. I do that kind of thing all the time. And I NEVER feel anything," I said with a smirk.

"Well…." She said and I could see the tears begin to form, "I didn't feel anything either. Cause how could I feel anything for you? You are a stupid arrogant player."

Then she left slamming the door….. And cracking my heart.

_**2 MONTHS LATER! BELLA AND EDWARD ARE ALWAYS FIGHTING ABOUT STUPID THINGS LIKE THEY WERE BEFORE BECAUSE OF HOW MUCH PAIN THEY WERE IN. NOW THERE IS A BIG ANNOUNCMENT FOR THE FAMILY (INCLUDING BELLA) BY CARSILE**_

_**CARSILE'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

I don't know what is going on with my kids but I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. Our whole family is falling apart and it is breaking mine and Esme's hearts…. I can't take this any longer. I know exactly what to do…

"KIDS! PACK YOUR BAGS! WE ARE GOING TO GO TO THE CABIN FOR TWO WEEKS! FAMILY ONLY. THAT MEANS NO TANYA FOR EDWARD AND NO MIKE FOR BELLA" I yelled up the stairs as loud as I could. I heard two groans and I knew that this was going to be one heck of a trip.

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

Ugh! I've heard of this trip. Alice explained it to me. Basically all the kids get a nice big cabin with home theater, pool, hot tub, sauna, bowling ally, and a lot of other things. While Carsile and Esme stay in a small cabin stalked with food and **cough** condoms….. (GROOOOOOOOSSSSSSS). Basically we only get to leave the house for emergencies… or to pick up food.

I knew that this was not going to be a good trip. I was going to be stuck in a house with Edward…. Ugh he is such a #$%%! Whatever I guess. Alice already packed for all of us because she "saw this coming" so we all just pilled into the cars and sped off to… WISCONSIN?! ………… Ok then…………… this is going to be a LONG trip.

_**100 bags of sour cream and onion chips, 47 red bulls (note: never give the pixie red bull again) 44 bags of skittles and 22 trips to the bathroom later we arrived at the cabin….. Ok we drank a lot….. and I couldn't stay in a car with Edward that long with out arguing so they wanted to get out of the car…**_

OMFG

* * *

_DID YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ABOUT THIER FIRST NIGHT IN THE CABIN......... AND NO JESSICA MARIE CULLEN WHAT I SAID WILL COME IN THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT ONE............ ;-) ITS A SECRET BETWEEN ME AND MY BETA GUYS. SORRY! :-D I'LL UPDATE ASAP! DON'T HATE ME! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!! 3 ALICE_


	12. HELP!

_Srry guys this is another authors note :-( i'm working on the next chapter. but i need YOUR help. i need to think of some funny truth or dare things for all the characters. so please give me some!!!!_

**_3 ALICE_**


	13. 12:00 AM

_**HEY GUYS! I FINALLY UPDATED! * DOES A HAPPY DANCE *!!! YAY!! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET IT PERFECTLY! AND I MADE IT REALLY LONG SO….. YAH! ANYWAYS SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! ENJOY!

* * *

**_

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

There are no words that you can use to describe the cabin…… incredible to say the least. You can't even call it a cabin……. It's more of a log mansion! I just stared in awe at the beautiful house before Alice and Rose grabbed onto both of my arms and dragged me inside.

"So…… what do you think Belly Bells?!" Emmett shouted at the top of his lungs.

"It's—it's amazing! You call this a cabin? It's more beautiful than Edward when he—," Oh crap…… did I just say that? "I mean….. more beautiful than when Edward falls down stairs!"

At first everyone just stared at me while I blushed. But when I looked at Rose and Alice, they were giving me a knowing smile. Edward was just looking down…. And was that a little pink on his cheeks? OMG…. I made THE Edward Cullen blush. Wow….

"OK EVERYONE!! LET'S GO FIND OUR ROOMS!" Alice shouted trying to distract the guys from my little….. Statement.

As soon as Alice mentioned our bedrooms we all ran up the stores. When we all got up there we were ALL in shock, even the Cullen's who owned the house. All of the rooms had signs on them with our names on them. Alice's room was next to Jasper's; Emmett's was next to Rosalie. Oh! And guess what, mine is the one next to Edward's, Yay! **Rolls Eyes.** Ever since Mike's party all we do is argue, and I feel bad about it. If it wasn't for Edward I would still be with Charlie being beaten right now, but instead I was on vacation with my new family. I really did miss him but…… he was just being such a jerk! I can't even stand being in the same room as him……… the car ride him was so…… ugh!

Everyone rushed into their rooms except for me and Edward who just stared at our doors. Edward sighed quietly and went into his room slamming his door. What the hell was his problem? Oh well, I guess I should unpack. So I opened my room to find it decorated the same as my room at home. That made me smile, something was familiar to me.

_**45 MINUTES LATER**_

My phone vibrated in my pocket, so I picked it up finding out I just got a new text from Alice.

_**MEET DOWN STAIRS NOW!! TRUTH OR DARE TIME!! 3 ALICE**_

UGH! I groaned as I quickly changed into black soffees and a Jonas Brothers T-Shirt. We had gone to the concert a couple weeks ago…….. THEY WERE SO AMAZING!! And Joe was so sexy with that beader…… its just like….. wow!

I quickly ran down the stairs once I was in more comfortable cloths. Once I got there Alice and Rose were wearing the same outfits while Emmett and Jasper glared at the attractive men on the shirts **wink wink**. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward simply wore black basketball shirts with white t-shirts.

"Ok guys. Truth or Dare will begin. We are going to start out with Bella." Alice said giving me an evil grin.

Oh crap….

"So Bella. Truth. Or dare?" Alice asked. I knew I probably should choose Truth……. But I'm not a wimp!

"Dare." I said.

Bad move…….

_**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"Ok. So who wants to dare Bella?" Alice said. You could practically see the excitement rolling off her.

I looked at Bella who was biting her lip……. She was so cute when she was nervous. STOP IT EDWARD! YOU CAN'T THINK OF YOUR "LITTLE SISTER" THAT WAY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE HER! YOU HEARD EMMETT AND JASPER LOUD AND CLEAR. But she IS so cute……. Ugh!

"I have a dare," Rose said with a smirk playing on her lips. That is when Alice burst into hysterics. I swear, my sister is physic. Ugh.

Bella sighed and asked, "What's the dare Rose?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. I dare you to sit in Edward's lap for the rest of the game. Unless he is doing a dare." Rose said.

Oh. My. God. Great.. Bella blushed and got up from her spot and plopped onto my lap. Wow. I forgot how little she is. Ugh. I need to get over this girl! But…. When she is sitting in my lap it just feels…… right…….

"Ok. Now its my turn," Bella said with a smirk, "Alice. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Duh!" was my sister's brilliant response. I hope Bella has a good one.

"Mary Alice Cullen. I dare you to cancel all of your credit card." Oh yah! Go Bella! I thought as I looked at my sister's face. She looked horrified.

"But….. but……" she stuttered out as we all looked at her expectantly until she sighed in defeat and took out her iPhone to begin to cancel her 24 credit cards (I know….. how can you have so many right?)

Once she finished she glared at me. I gulped because I knew that she was going to do something REALLY bad……..

"Edward Anthony Cullen," I gulped again, "I dare you too get into all black spandex and high heels, and dance to 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce just like Joe Jonas did!"

Everyone started to laugh hysterically…. Especially Bella who immediately ran upstairs. Oh shit…. This can't be good. I sighed and got up at the same time Bella came back downstairs holding black spandex, black high heals, a video camera, and a Beyonce CD. I groaned and grabbed the clothing and walked into the bathroom and changed.

_**EMMETT'S POINT-OF-VIEW (just thought it would be funny to hear his thoughts about his little bros dance * wink wink *)**_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUNNY! EDDIEKINS DANCING TO "SINGLE LADIES"?! LIKE JOE JONAS?! THAT WAS ONE OF THE FUNNIEST VIDEO'S I HAVE EVER SEEN!!! OH! HE'S COMING OUT!!!! LOOKING FIIIINNNNNEEE HAHA JUST KIDDING!!! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!!!! HAHA!

Edward came out of the room in his "sexy outfit" and began to dance to the song

All the single ladies(7x)

Now put your hands up

Up in the club, just broke up

I'm doing my own little thing

You decided to dip and now you wanna trip

Cuz another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me

Don't pay him any attention

Done cried my tears, for three good years

Ya can't be mad at me

[Chorus]

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shouldd put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips

Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans

Acting up, drink in my cup

I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention

Don't pay him any attention

Cuz you had your turn

And now you gone learn

Wat it really feels like to miss me

[Chorus]

Don't treat me to things of the world

I'm not that kind of girl

Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Is a man that makes me then takes me

And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond

Pull me into your arms

Say I'm the one you want

If you don't, you'll be alone

And like a ghost, I'll be gone

All the single ladies(7x)

Now put your hands up

During the song Edward danced JUST like Joe Jonas…….. IT WAS SO FREAKIN HILARIOUS!!! OMG!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! OMG!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE LOOKED SO FUNNY!!!

_**EDWARD'S POINT-OF-VIEW ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER:**_

I was back in my normal cloths and everyone had stopped laughing….. finally…….. Bella had gotten it ALL on camera and they were going to post it on youtube later. I plopped down on the floor and Bella came and sat back on my lap, and it took all my self-control to not wind my arms around her small waist.

Now it was my turn to do ask someone, "Emmett. Truth or Dare." I asked my big brother already knowing his answer.

"Dare Eddiekins!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. And I swear to god the house shook a little….

"Emmett. I dare you to burn all of Alice's clothing." I said with a smirk, and for the first time in my life I saw fear flash in my brothers eyes. "Jasper hold her back!" I shouted before Alice could pounce.

Jasper sighed and grabbed onto his pissed off girlfriend. Emmett sighed and got up to go get all of Alice's clothing. I went with Emmett to get all the cloths, and we just threw it all out the window. After about an hour we all went outside and Emmett lit a match and threw it on the giant pile of cloths. Alice started to sob her eyes out…… wow she really did need therapy if she was crying over CLOTHS. God… what's wrong with her?

_**OUR LATER WHEN ALICE FINALLY STOPPED CRYING…. AND STOPPED TRYING TO KILL EMMETT….**_

"Jazz. Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked Jasper casually.

"Dare, what else? NOBODY chooses truth," Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale. I dare you to go over to my parents cottage and steal their condoms," everyone gasped at that.

"Oh no. Oh HELL no." Jasper muttered over and over again but we all know he was going to do it so he just sighed and went out the door.

_**JASPER'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

Oh my effing god…. I can't believe I'm doing this! Ugh! Stupid Emmett! I thought as I climbed through the open window of Carsile and Esme's cabin. I snuck into their house and tiptoed carefully making sure that they didn't hear anything. I found the bathroom and went to look through the cabinets until I found…….. NO WAY! 10 BOXES OF CONDOMS?? EWWWWWWWW THEY WERE LIKE MY SECOND PARENTS!!! I CAN'T THINK ABOUT THAT!! EWWWWWWWW….. GRROOOSSSS!!! And that's when I heard….. **shudders** them……..

"OH…. CARSILE…… OH…… THAT'S RIGHT…..OH…….. OH….. CARSILE! OH OH OH!!"

That is all it took for me to run as fast as I could and jump through the window again with the condoms.

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!!" I was muttering as I ran back to our cabin as fast as I could.

Once I got inside I just shuddered and collapsed on the ground throwing the condoms at Emmett.

"Jazzy? Are you ok?" I heard Alice asked me.

"Uh… I think so. Just scared for life…….." I said before I shuddered again at the memories.

"What happened?" Bella asked this time. I love Bella so much. She is such a good sister. I feel bad for Edward. They would be perfect for each other. But Emmett…… oh well.

"Lets just say….. I heard some disturbing sounds that I didn't really wanna hear from certain people," at that everyone began to shout "ew" and jump up and down shaking their heads.

"Can we just have food now?" I asked everyone trying to end the game, "I'm starved!"

"Ok honey, me Rose, and Bella are gonna cook you guys something special!" Alice said before she kissed me on the cheek and dragged Bella and Rose to the kitchen.

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

I groaned as Alice grabbed me by the arm, along with Rose, and dragged us to the kitchen. Once we were there and the door was shut she spun around and whisper yelled, "WHO HERE CAN COOK?!"

I raised my hand, "I can…. Sorta. Only pasta, and mac-and-cheese though……"

Alice groaned at our lack of cooking skills before grabbing a cookbook and flipping it to a page that was how to make beef stroganoff.

"Do you think we can make it?" Alice asked us.

"Sure. It can't be _that_ hard," I said with a smile.

_**ONE HOUR AND A FIRE ESTINGUISHER LATER**_

Ok….. so making beef stroganoff is A LOT harder than it looks. We ended up burning everything and had to use the fire extinguisher to get rd of it.

"Ok guys. Jasper and I are going to clean up the kitchen, Rose and Emmett are going to clean the living room, and Bella and Edward are going to pick up dinner." Alice said.

"WHAT?!" Edward and I shouted at the same time, and then we looked at each other and looked down blushing a little.

"Well. We are all couples and want to spend time together, and you two are the only ones who are not together so you guys are ALWAYS partners. Just go," Alice said, obviously annoyed.

We both groaned and went to get ready. I ran up the stairs to change. I threw on midnight blue velvet sweat suit, a white tank top, and silver sequins converse and ran down the stairs. Edward was standing there in his grey sweatpants, white t-shirt, and black converse.

"You ready?" he asked me as he took his keys out of his pocket.

"Yah," I said and we went out and got into his silver Volvo.

As soon as we were in the car Edward turned on "Gives You Hell" by the All American Rejects. I couldn't complain…. I actually liked this song. And for the first time in months we didn't argue for the WHOLE car ride. We just listened to the lyrics.

I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell.

Hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell.

Hope it gives you hell.

Now wheres you picket fence love

And wheres that shiny car,

And did it ever get you far

You've never seem so tense love

I've never seen you fall so hard,

Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell.

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well.

Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell.

Hope it gives you hell.

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me

You can take back your memories they're no good to me

And here's all your lies,

You can look me in my eyes

With that sad sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When hear this song and you start to sing along oh you'll never tell

Then you're the fool, I'm just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well

As soon as the song ended we were in town and the arguing began.

"NO EDWARD! THERE IS NO WAY WE ARE GETTING KFC! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" I yelled before he could turn into the parking lot. He groaned but stayed on the road. When I was about to recommend turning into the Taco Bell parking lot.

When I was about to recommend turning into the Taco Bell parking lot Edward yelled, "WELL WE AREN'T GETTING TACO BELL EITHER!"

I groaned and yelled, "NO SUBWAY!", which he was about to pull into.

"NO COUSINS!" Edward said as I pointed to it.

"FINE LETS JUST STOP AT THE NEXT PLACE WE PASS!" I yelled.

So we pulled into the parking lot of McDonalds. It was really busy because it was time for dinner so we got in line.

"Uh….. Bella?" Edward asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Yah?" I answered confused about what would be making him so nervous.

"I wanted to talk to you about….. about Mike," he said

As soon as he said Mike's name my eyes hardened and my lips pressed into a tight line, "What about him?" I responded.

"I just think…. That you guys should….. break up…" he said running a hand though his already tousled bronze hair.

"And why would you think that?" I asked getting annoyed. What the hell gave him the idea that he could tell me who I can and can't date? Why does he even care?

"For one. He tried to have sex with you when you were drunk. He cheated on you , lied to you, and is a jerk." Edward said. I had to admit he had some good points.

"Well guess what I think?" I asked him with a big smile across my face.

"What?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"I think you should break up with Tanya!" I whisper yelled at him.

"And why would you think that?" he asked imitating me.

"Because she doesn't love you, she's a slut, cheats on you, doesn't treat you right, and she is a flauw to your entire family!" I yelled at him.

"Oh so NOW you are using that stupid word too?" he asked, his own voice rising.

"Yah! And I—" then we were interrupted. THANK THE LORD!

"How may I help this ADORABLE couple?" asked the cashier.

"We aren't a couple!" we both shouted at the exact same time causing her to jump.

"Oh sorry miss we would like—" Edward apologized and gave her our order.

Once we got all the food loaded in the Volvo we were on our way home. The ride was really tense, because of our previous argument. But every time I looked at him my heart rate increased and I just wanted to kiss him. I need help. Ugh. Why do I have to love him so much?

"GUYS WE'RE BACK!" Edward yelled once we got in the house.

Everyone came running in grabbing their food and jumping on the carpet turning on TV. **Twilight** was in the DVD player so we turned it on and watched the movie. We all ate our dinner and laughed at how ironic it was that all the characters had our names, and looked a lot like us. But WE aren't vampires. Once I finished eating we all just lounged in the room watching the movie. I fell asleep when that sexy guy Robert Pattinson was walking with Bella into school with his AMAZING SUNGLASSES.

_**AROUND 11:40 P.M.**_

I woke up AGAIN. Ugh. I can't stop thinking about Edward….. ugh. Maybe some comfort food will help. I sighed and got up from my warm bed and made my way down stairs into the kitchen. But I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking so I tripped and landed right on someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Edward! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I whispered. Crap crap crap! Why am I such a klutz?

"Its ok Bella. What are you doing up anyways?" he asked chuckling while helping me up.

"Just getting a snack…. Couldn't sleep." I whispered giving him a sheepish smile.

"I was too. I was thinking about making brownies? You wanna help?" he asked. I just nodded and smiled.

_**18 MINUTES LATER**_

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU DO!" Edward whisper yelled at me.

"THEY WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?" I whisper yelled back.

"JUST LET ME DO IT!" He insisted.

"NO! I'LL NEVER GET IT IF YOU DO!" I said.

We stood there simply and looked into each other's eyes….. Well I guess "glaring" is the better word…. I never wanted to kiss him so much!

"DO YOU WANNA KISS ME AS MUCH AS I WANNA KISS YOU?" he whispers yelled at me.

"I'M SURPRISED SOMEONE AS SMART AS YOU WOULD HAVE TO ASK!" I said. And then his lips were on mine exactly when the clock rang to say it was 12:00.

It was pure bliss…. It felt right. But I wanted more….. and so did he. His tongue asked or access and I a loud and our tongues battled for dominance. It was amazing, but eventually we had to release to get air. We were both panting and then he said the thing I never thought possible.

Edward whispered, " I love you."

I smiled and whispered, "I love you too," before I pressed my lips to his again.

I could feel his smile beneath my lips. We continued but we both became more desperate and he pushed me against the wall and started to kiss my neck whispering my name over and over.

I smiled and kissed his hair before his lips were attacking mine again. Then he backed up a little, I think he didn't think I was ready, but I was. I had waited to long for Edward. I knew I ONLY wanted him. And I wanted him now. I know it may seem soon but….. I needed him. I couldn't live without him. I've been waiting to long and I needed him NOW.

"Don't stop Edward. I'm ready." I said looking deep into his eyes.

Then he smiled, "Good cause I've waited to long for this," he said and then he pressed his lips to mine and picked me up bridal style. I don't know how we did it but we had it to his room and I was on his bed. He took off his shirt. I took off mine. His pants. My pants. My bra. His boxers. My underwear. And then we were together. And I knew I really was ready for this. We fit together perfectly and we were meant to be together.

* * *

_**DID YOU LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THIS TOOK ME 4 DAYS TO RIGHT. AND SORRY FOR GRAMATICAL MISTAKES I JUST WANTED TO GET IT DONE AND IT IS 1:21 A.M. SO I WANTED TO FINISH! ANYWAYS! THANKS FOR READING! AND IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER I NEED 20 REVIEWS! SO REVIEW PLEASE! 3 ALICE**_


	14. THIS IS WORSE THAN THE CONDOMS!

_HEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I JUST COULDN'T SIT DOWN AND WRITE!! BUT I HAD MY BETA JESSICA MARIE CULLEN WRITE THIS CHAPTER FOR ME AND I JUST ADDED MORE! SHE CAME UP WITH MOST OF THE BEGINING BUT I WROTE MOST OF IT! SO YAH SORRY AGIAN! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

_

**Edward's Point of View**

That was amazing. There are no words to describe how amazing Bella is. Once we had made love, Bella feel asleep in my arms. I had felt complete and we had fit together like the last two pieces of the puzzle. I never wanted to lose her. And if I had to, I'd fight to keep her here.

I covered Bella up more to make sure that she wasn't cold. I wasn't cold, but I didn't want to risk my Bella being cold. I never wanted it to end. Bella's breathing came deep and she whispered things now and then, her sweet scent wrapping in the only world I ever known: One of Bella.

I looked over at the clock, it was 9 A.M. I hadn't slept mostly because I couldn't with an angel in my arms. I couldn't let this angel slip from me, so I kept my eyes open to make sure she wouldn't. I never got tired though, I could stay up and watch Bella sleep for hours, and occasionally she would say my name or whisper I love you. Those were the things that kept me awake. Those were the things that made me whole.

As I looked back down to my love, who 9 hours before had confessed to me that she loved me like I loved her, I heard the door open. I froze. Crap. Who the hell came in here at 9 in the morning! No one could catch us together! What would Emmett do?! That's when I felt the blanket rip off me and my personal angel.

"EDWARD! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! OH NO! OH HELL KNOW!" Emmett bellowed, I just looked up at him in shock, fear, and a little annoyed.

**Emmett's Point of View**

It was 9 in the morning, and we were leaving early to go out and eat because we didn't want to risk another fire in the kitchen.

I opened the door to Bella's room. She was the last one to wake up besides Edward, and when I went to wake him up, he was gone. Hm. I wonder where he is……. Hm…… MAYBE HE IS OUT TRYING TO TEACH AN OTTER TO PLAY A TRUMPET! THAT WOULD BE SO FREAKIN AMAZING!

When I got into the room I saw there was a bundle of blankets, it was a little bigger than it usually was when Bella slept, but I didn't question it. I pulled the covers up and there laying, legs and arms intertwined was Edward and Bella. They were both naked, and I had to look away, not before making a big racket. I covered them up mostly because I couldn't bare to see my baby sister sleeping with my BROTHER.

"EDWARD! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! OH NO! OH HELL NO!" I had told Edward to stay away from Bella. She was practically his sister. This made no sense! "YOU GUYS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE-."

Just then I heard two 'awe's' come from behind me. Alice and Rose were gazing at Bella and Edward as happy as….. as…… Pooh Bear with honey! It was horrible. How were they happy when Edward had just done my baby sister! Ugh!

"Guys! This is not an 'awe' moment! This was horrible! EDWARD JUST DID OUR SISTER!" I shouted at the too girls.

"Emmett. Baby calm down. Its fine! They are in love. And they deserve to be happy. Don't you think?" Rose asked me. I grunted and crossed my arms. This is soooooo not ok!!

Before I could say anything more, Jasper entered and took one look at Edward's awake and happy face, then at Bella's content face that was still deep in sleep on the bed, and yelled as he shielded his eyes, "EW! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE CONDOMS! DAMN EDWARD SHE'S LIKE MY SISTER! THIS IS SICK!"

Edward looked down at Bella who had begun to stir and glared at Jazz and me. And as if we weren't pissed enough he put his finger to his lips and then shoed us away! I can't believe he just did that!

I grumbled a, "Get ready, we're going out," before I stomped away completely pissed.

This wasn't supposed to happen at all.

**Edward's Point of View**

Once everyone was gone, I softly nudged Bella awake.

She smiled, but never opened her eyes. She was awake.

I couldn't bare to know that she was awake and I couldn't look into her eyes.

"Bella, love, please open your eyes." I said, kissing her eyelids before they opened. Her brown, sweet, happy eyes looked into mine, and I fell in love all over again. She was so beautiful. It was impossible not to love her.

I'm guessing she hadn't heard Emmett and Jasper when they had come in and found us naked holding each other, because she started kissing down my throat. In between kisses she said sweet nothings that felt like so much more than any sweet nothing I had ever heard before.

"Bella, I love you so much." I said.. I knew I was going to be saying that a lot more than I usually did in my head. She giggled like she actually heard what I was thinking, and ran her hands up the side of my arms.

"Edward, I love you too. You brighten my day and make me smile. It was nice waking up to you." She said.

I knew I had to say it was nice waking up to her, but that was sort of a lie because I never went to sleep, so how could I wake to her? So I didn't say anything because I didn't want to lie to my personal heaven on Earth.

But I did have something that had been bugging me even after Bella said she loved me.

"Bella, love, does this mean I'm your boyfriend and you my girlfriend?" I asked a little nervously. It wasn't my fault, but whenever I was nervous I started speaking all formal and such. It was a bad habit.

Bella looked at me funnily, which made my heart break. I knew I was asking for too much. "What kind of question is that? Of course I want to be your girlfriend!"

In my mind I did a happy dance. This was the happiest moment in my life…… well other than last night.

I hugged Bella close to me.

She was the only woman I had ever loved. And she would always be the woman I have ever loved.

"Well, we better get ready, love, we're going out to eat for breakfast." I said, as me and Bella sat up.

I just realized this breakfast was probably going to be the weirdest and probably the most awkward breakfast in the history of weird and awkward breakfasts. Ugh.

I sighed and stood up looking for my boxers. Then I felt someone tap my back. I turned around to see Bella holding them out to me. I gave her my crocked smile I knew she loved and slipped them on.

"Get ready ok? I'm gonna go take a shower ok?" I said as I walked to the door. She sighed and nodded. Then I closed the door and went and got ready for the most awkward breakfast of my life.

**Bella's Point-Of-View**

Once Edward left I sighed happily. That was the best night of my life. Ah. I happily skipped over to my bathroom turning on the shower and jumped in.

After I finished washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, I grabbed my towel and dried off. Once I was dry I walked out of my bathroom into my closet to find something to wear. I decided since we were most likely just going to Perkins I would wear something comfortable… I had the perfect thing! I knew Alice and Rose would kill me because it was the whole "tomboy" look to it. But whatever. I loved that look. It was MY look. Besides it has the skater vibe and no one knew this but……. I loved skateboarding. Sometimes when Charlie was a work and his dinner was done I would go in the backyard on the patio and skateboard until he got home. I had found it for $2 at a rummage. It was in really bad shape but I loved it. I wonder what ever happened to it…. When we went back home I'll go check to see if it is still under my floorboards.

So I headed into the back of my closed and grabbed the khaki cargo shorts that went to my knees, the black splatter painted sweatshirt, a white T-Shirt that said, "Peace, Love, Music" and my black converse. Once I had my stuff I quickly got dressed. I decided to curl my hair today and put it in a low ponytail. Once I was dressed I grabbed my iPod, cell, and my wallet and stuffed them in my pockets before running downstairs.

Once I got down there the guys cheered while Rose and Alice glared at my outfit. I just smiled innocently as if I had no idea what they were looking at. They sighed and we all went out to the car. It was about half-hour drive, and for some reason it was really quiet…. Hm I wonder why no one would talk. Emmett looked pissed. Jasper looked like he had just seen a ghost. Rosalie looked happy. Alice looked like she just won a million dollars. And Edward just looked…… awkward…….. and embarrassed. Hm….. I wonder why. Oh well.

I sighed and decided to just listen to my iPod I decided to turn on "I'm Yours" By: Jason Mraz. It reminded me of how I felt for Edward. I loved the song. I just melted in to the lyrics of the song.

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back

before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test

and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more,

no more, it cannot wait

I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

open up your plans and damn you're free

look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

listen to the music at the moment people dance and sing with me

Were just 1 big family

And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So, i won't hesitate no more,

no more, it cannot wait i'm sure

there's no need to complicate our time is short

this is our fate

I'm yours

Scooch on over closer, dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror

and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

and so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason

to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

it's what we aim to do

our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more,

no more it cannot wait

I'm yours

well open up your mind and see like me

open up your plans and damn you're free

look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me

ah, la one big family

it's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved

open up your mind and see like me

open up your plans and damn you're free

look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me

ah, la happy family

it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved

it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved

listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me

ah, la peaceful melodies

it's you god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved

I loved that song so much. I smiled a little and decided to listen to "Lost in the Stereo" by All Time Low. Edward told me that he used to listen to this song because it reminded him of me. He said he loved how I would get "lost in the stereo". So I began to get lost in the song.

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She works for the weekend

Mixtape of her favorite bands

Turning up the radio

Lost in the stereo, sound

She's trouble in a tank top

Pretty little time bomb

Blowin' up

Take you down

Living in the radio

Lost in stereo, sound

She's dancing alone

I'm ready to go but she's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's outta control, so beautiful

(In stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been

Waiting

For so long

But she'll never know

I'm losing hope

'Cause she's so

(Lost in stereo)

(Lost in stereo)

(Lost in stereo)

(Lost in stereo)

Shake down on a Saturday

Sit back gotta catch my breath

'Cause every time I see her

Know she's gonna take it back somehow

Tattoos and a switchblade attitude

Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile

Sex and stereo

Don't turn the radio down

She's dancing alone

I'm ready go

But she's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's out of control

So beautiful

(In stereo, Lost in stereo)

And I've been

Waiting

For so long

But she'll never know

I'm losing hope

'Cause she's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I'm just like cellophane

'Cause she sees right through me

I know she's glitter and gold

And that's just the price I pay

When I don't even know her name

She's slipping away

She works for the weekend

Mixtape of her favorite bands

Tearing up the radio

Lost in the stereo, sound

She's dancing alone

I'm ready go

She's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's out of control

So beautiful

(In stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been

Waiting

For so long

But she'll never know

I'm losing hope

'Cause she's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's dancing alone

I'm ready go

She's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's out of control

So beautiful

(In stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been

Waiting

For so long

But she'll never know

I'm losing hope

'Cause she's so

(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

After about 20 minutes of my favorite music we pulled up at Perkins and I turned off my music and stuffed my iPod in my pocket. Then Edward helped me out of the car. I gave him a look and whisperd, "Edward! I thought we were going to keep this on the down low! So Emmett doesn't kill you! Remember!"

I thought with he would remember and back away immedetly but…. Nooooooooo. He just chuckled and let go of my hand. But he didn't back off. I just groaned and followed everyone into the restraunt. We all went to a large round booth. All the couples sat next to each other. So of course I knew Edward would sit next to me…… but I didn't expect her to sit so close……. Or for him to wrap his arm around his shoulders. I gave him a warning glance before looking at everyone to see it they were suspicious.

"Bells. Calm down we all know," Alice said as she gave me a knowing smile.

I just stared at her in shock. "But what? How? When? What?" I managed to stutter out.

"Well…… lets just say Emmett came to wake you up this morning and he found a surprise……. And he kinda got our attention," Alice responded with a smirk.

"I—wait—uh…… ok…….. um I think I'm going to go get some air….." I said as I stood up, and when Edward began to follow me I told I'd be back in a few minutes. He looked worried but nodded and sat down.

I walked out the door and sat down on the steps outside. I can't BELIEVE they knew! Why didn't Edward tell me! Ugh. Jackass. Whatever I love him anyways. I just smiled. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it had a text message from a unknown number. Hm. That's strange and I read it. It said:

_Isabella, You look beautiful today. Look in the bush next to you. Your skateboard is there. I thought you would want it. I know how much you used to ride it. Yes I do know. I always knew. I wanted you know. I will get you back for going to the cops. And I will get the Cullen's too. When you least expect it don't get to comfortable. I love you. Your loving father._

As soon as I read the message I stopped breathing. This could not be happening!

* * *

_DID YOU HATE IT? LOVE IT? JUST LIKE IT? PLEASE SHARE! HAHA YAH I NEED 25 REVIEWS TO UPDATE! SO REVIEW PLEASE! OR NO STORY ! LUV YOU ALL! AND THANKS FOR READING!!_


	15. NEW STORY!

_**HEY GUYS! I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW I JUST POSTED A NEW STORY CALLED "DON'T YOU HEAR THE MUSIC?" IT IS ABOUT TWO BEST FRIEND (EDWARD&BELLA). AND THEY REALIZED THEY HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER! AND THEN JUST TO ADD TO THE DRAMA OF THEIR LIVES THEY RECEIVE A BIG SURPRISE! PLEASE READ IT! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW FOR MY BLEEDING HEART OR YOU WON'T GET A NEW CHAPTER!!  
**_

_**3 ALICE**_


	16. A OLD FRIEND

_OK GUYS. I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED. I ALMOST DECIDED TO END THE STORY. :-( BUT I UPDATED FOR YOU GUYS ANYWAYS. BUT I NEED MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER OR I WON'T UPDATE AGAIN. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! IT'S 5:17 IN THE MORNING RIGHT NOW SO I'M NOT SURE IT WILL BE VERY GOOD. AND SORRY FOR THE SPELLING AND GRAMMER ERRORS!!! LUV YAH! ENJOY!

* * *

_

**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**

Oh my god. This can't be happening……. I don't care what happens to me but………what if he does something to Alice, or Jasper, or Emmett, or Rose, or………I can barely think the name, Edward. I can't let that happen. I wont. But what am I going to do? If I tell the Cullen's and the Hale's will try to protect me and will get hurt. I can't let Edward get between Charlie and me. So I decided that I should find out what Charlie wanted. So he could get it without hurting my REAL family.

_What do you want Charlie? I'll do whatever you want. Just leave the Cullen's out of it. –Isabella_

I hit send and then decided to see if my skateboard was really there. I moved some of the branches out of the way and gasped when I saw it sitting there. Now I was really scared. Was he really here? If he wants me so bad why doesn't he take me right now? When I'm alone? That was when my phone vibrated. I tensed as I pressed the screen to open the text message.

_Don't worry my sweet daughter. When the time comes you will give me what you want. But for now just live your life. I'll be watching you. And mister lover boy. Now enjoy your vacation Bella, have fun while you can. Luv, Dad_

This is soooooo not good. I don't even know what he is after. And what does he mean, "when the time comes"? Ugh. I sighed and texted him back that I would. I knew I would. I would act like nothing was wrong for Edward. For my family. I don't want to hurt them. So I knew I had to keep this a secret. I added Charlie's number to my phone so I would always know to answer it. I called him, "Dr. Evil" as a joke.

I sighed and put the skateboard in the bush again. Everyone would be too suspicious about where I got it. Once it was once again out of sight I put my phone in my sweatshirt pocket and went back into Perkins to spend my limited amount of time with my family.

**EDWARD'S POINT-OF-VIEW**

I was getting anxious about Bella. She had been gone a while. I could feel my entire body relax and a huge smile spread across my face as Bella walked over to us. She plopped down on her seat and gave us a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Hm. I wonder what was bothering her. I guess I would find out later. Maybe it was just the awkwardness of our breakfast right now.

"So Bells. What do you wanna eat for breakfast?" Jasper asked conversationally.

"Um…….. I think I'm going to get some chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and chocolate milk," my angel said as she blushed. I smiled at her. That was when the waiter showed up.

"Hello. I'm Jacob and I'll be your waiter today, how may I help you?" He said…... well more directly to the girls. Alice and Rose just rolled their eyes at him. He was very tall and muscular. He had red brown skin and black eyes. But for some reason Bella looked like she was trying to solve a hard math problem in her head.

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" she asked in shock. We all just stared at her, and Jacob looked surprised but nodded.

"Oh my god….. I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS YOU JAKE!" She said excited, we all looked at her like she was crazy, "Don't you remember me Jake? When we were little we used to play by your house in La Push? Its me Izzy."

Izzy? What the hell. Who called her Izzy? That was when the recognition dawned on his face and he smiled.

"Iz! I haven't seen you in so long how you been?" He exclaimed, and there was a strange gleam to his eyes. Like he knew something.

"Ok. I'm living with the Cullen's now. Charlie is……. Gone," she said. She seemed to be looking for the right words.

Jacob looked confused for a minute and then he asked something I never heard about, "So I take your mom couldn't get away?"

I just stared at him before glancing at Bella who had tears in her eyes; I pulled her to my side and tried to comfort her while Jacob looked sadly at her. Bella just sobbed in my shoulder.

"What happened to her mom?" I asked Jacob quietly even though I think I already know the answer.

Jacob looked uncomfortable but told us about how Charlie beat her Mom, Renee. He said that when he and "Izzy" were little they heard their parents talk about it. His mom was treating some of Renee's cuts while Renee was explaining her plan to escape with Bella. But she never got the chance. Charlie found out and beat her to death.

After he told us that we told him about how Charlie beat her. And raped her once. Jacob's hand clenched into a fist like mine did whenever Charlie's name was mentioned. While we were explaining everything Bella excused herself to go to the bathroom to clean up, Rose and Alice offered to come to but she said she wanted to be alone. So Jacob brought a chair over and we talked…… until Bella's phone vibrated. It had fallen out of her pocket and landed on the booth seat. It said:

_From: Dr. Evil (234-908-7654)_

_To: 234-567-3456_

_Good girl Isabella. Have fun while you can I'll give you a month. Love your father, Charlie_

Once I read the message the glass that was in my other hand cracked into a million tiny pieces in my hand.

"Edward!"

"Jesus! Man! What the Hell!"

"Ugh. Another mess. Why'd you do that?!"

"You ok Ed?"

"What's wrong?"

The various voices around the table said. I could feel how hard my face was. I looked around at my family and Jacob. I could tell he really cared about Bella. It almost seemed they were related by blood. I could just see the connection so I knew he would need to know too.

"We have a problem." Everyone just stared at me.

"The hell we do! You just broke a perfect gla—" I broke Jacob off.

"A BIG problem. Charlie is back." I said through my teeth and everyone gasped.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN! THEY KNOW!!! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. WHAT WILL HAPPEN!! AND WHAT DO U THINK OF JACOB BEING IN THE STORY NOW? I DON'T REALLY LIKE HIM, BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM THE NICE JAKE IN MY STORY BECAUSE I CAN MUWAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! REVIEW PLEASE!! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON FOR A NEW CHAPTER!!_


	17. GET A ROOM!

_**OK GUYS!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL, AND MY SCHOOL'S MUSICAL BUT I FINALLY FOUND TIME TO WRITE SOMETHING! AND SORRY THAT IT'S REALLY SHORT, BUT I COULDN'T WRITE MUCH. AND SORRY FOR GRAMMER AND SPELLING……I JUST WANTED TO POST SOMETHING! SO YAH! ENJOY AND THANKS FOR READING!!**_

_**3 ALICE

* * *

**_

**Edward's Point-Of-View**

I sat at the table with my head in my hands as my sisters cried, and my brothers clenched their teeth and fists and glared into space. This could not be happening right? It was a joke right" A cruel, horrible joke? That fucking asshole isn't back. He is far, FAR away dieing in a hole…….

"What's wrong guys?" I heard a small, worried voice ask.

I looked up and saw my Bella. Her brown eyes clouded with false confusion. She was trying so hard to act normal.

"Bella. What's going on?" I asked slowly trying not to scream it. I kept reminding myself that I wasn't mad at her, I was mad at Charlie. I couldn't take it out on her…..

"What are you talking about?" she asked. She obviously knew what I meant but was lying. God, she has to realize SHE SUCKS AT LYING!

"GOD DAMNIT BELLA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH WHO CALLS HIMSELF YOUR FATHER?!" Jacob yelled, and we all jumped as the rest of the restraunt looked at him in horror.

Bella gave Jacob a doe eyed look and then shifted her eyes to the floor. She frowned and looked back up at us looking guilty and ashamed. Why the hell was she afraid?! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't want you guys to be sucked into this………" she said looking really guilty, but then her jaw tightened and a more determined gleam came to her eye and she continued, "No. I won't LET you get sucked into this. That's why I'm going to leave. Charlie will follow me and he'll leave—"

I opened my mouth to protest but I was beat to the punch by the last person ANY of us would ever expect…….

"NO YOU ARE NOT!!" Jasper yelled, then he paused took a deep breath, looked her right in the eyes, and continued more calmly, "Bella……We saved you, from this……man………or the word I like better DICK. We did this for you, not because we felt bad for you, but because we love you. You are like a sister to all of us already…….well not all of us. If you WERE like a sister to little Eddie over here I'd be worried……….because that is HIGHLY dysfunctional………But you get it right? We care to much about you to risk losing you. You are not going anywhere. If you run off, so do we. You're stuck with us. And I know this probably sounds……..really really cheesy but……..We're all in this together."

At that Jasper went and hugged Bella who was now crying into his shirt. Soon Rose and Alice joined, and then Emmett joined in encircling all three of them in his arms before he started belting out the lyrics NONE of us wanted to hear:

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about(yeah yeah)

Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (we make each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

We've arrived becuase we stuck together  
Champions one and all

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this toghether  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

Everyone just laughed as Emmett ended his performance of High School Musical. Bella had a big smile plastered on her face as Emmett, Jasper, Rosale, and Alice released her as she whipped the tears from her face. Then she saw me watching her and she smiled at me even wider, and within seconds she was sprinting into my arms. I hugged her tight letting her know that I was never letting her go. We rooked back and forth, my head on her head inhaling her scent while she nuzzled her head into my chest. I kissed her hair, and she looked up at me before she went up on her tip-toes and kissed me passionately on the lips. I groaned slightly and kissed her back, and we got into a full on make-out session as we ignored the throats being cleared. Then I felt cold water being dumped on my face. I turned and glared at my big brother.

"GET A ROOM!!!!" He yelled before he crossed his arms and began to pout.

At that……….everyone burst into hysterics and fell back into their chairs and laughed as Emmett and I just fumed……….but within seconds we cracked and started laughing to until…….Bella's phone vibrated again……….it's a text.


	18. AN Important

Hey you few people who still read this story. I'm really sorry to say that i am ending this story now.

No one is reading it anymore so i don't see a reason to continue. If i get more reviews on this, or on

my former chapter then maybe I'll continue but not at this point. Thank you for reading it at all,

the reviews always made my day. Sorry again.

3 Alice


	19. Paul

_**OK GUYS. I UPDATED BECAUSE I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS TO UPDATE SO I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ON EITHER OF MY STORIES YET. ALL YOUR REVIEWS INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER BUT I WAS ALSO INSPIRED BY OTHER THINGS SO SORRY BUT I THINK MY STORY MY END UP NOT BEING AS TWILIGHT RELATED AS IT WAS BEFORE, BECAUSE I ADDED A PERSON YOU WOULD NEVER EXPECT.......SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS TO UPDATE! AND I REALLY MEAN IT THIS TIME! THIS STORY IS 11 PAGES IN MY WORD SO......IF YO WANT TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER NOT ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE SAYING HOW I'M NOT WRITING ANYMORE. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OR I'M DONE! FORE REAL THIS TIME. NOW REMEMBER 20 OR MORE REVIEWS! NO MORE NO LESS!**_

_**|3 ALICE

* * *

**_

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

I could here Edward's jaw clench as soon as my phone vibrated. Oh shit. Edward looked don at me from the corner of his eye before grabbing my phone and looking at the name. It said Charlie, he sighed and handed it to me. My phone shook in my hand as I slowly moved the dial so that it would open the message. I read it out loud to my family and Jake.

**To: Bella**

**From: Dr. Evil**

**By the way Bells, watch your back. Because I have a spy watching you for me. And it isn't someone you'd expect.**

I delete the message and set on the table before looking up at Jake. Was it him? Is he a traitor? He can't be. Everyone's eyes follow mine and look at Jake who looks…..rather pissed off.

"WHY IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT ME?!" He yelled all of a sudden.

"Maybe because all of a sudden you just appear back in Bella's life when her father is talking about him having a spy." Emmett said through is teeth.

"Well ITS NOT ME! DON'T WORRY I COULD NEVER DO THAT!! CHECK MY PHONE! HIS NUMBER ISN'T IN IT AND THERE ARE NO MESSAGES FROM A BLOCKED NUMBER!" Jacob said as he through his cell at Emmett who caught it easily.

Emmett quickly looked through it and then handed it back saying it was clean. Jake only smirked before putting his phone back in his pocket. That's when I remembered something from when I was about 15. And I hadn't thought about it in so long….it was to hard. I looked guiltily at Edward, but I knew I had to know.

"Hey Jake?" I asked quietly, worried about his reaction.

"Yah?" He responded tilting his head slightly looking a lot like a curious puppy.

"Have you talked to Paul lately?" I asked, eyeing his reaction.

His eyes darkened slightly and his jaw clenched. He just stared at me for a few minutes before responding, "He is my brother so yah. Why?"

Paul was Jacob's older brother. He was about two years older than me. When I was about 15, he was 17 and we were really close. I kind of had a crush on him, not that you could blame me, he was quit attractive. He was about 6' 3". Unlike Jacob, who was 10 ½ at the time who kept his hair long, Paul kept it short in a skater like style. He also had different eyes than Jacob. His eyes were a much lighter brown; they were more like caramel than dark chocolate. He also was muscular. Being a skater (he is who taught me), his muscles were very well toned. Paul was the only kid from La Push that went to Forks High School, so he was just about my only friend.

He was a junior, so we didn't have any classes together except he took acting with me. Charlie did beat me a lot but my favorite time of the week was on the day of games because Billy always brought Paul over so I could hang out with him. I always told Billy and Charlie that Paul tutored me in my room about algebra because I was struggling. My dad of course had to act like it didn't bother him since it was about my education. At first my dad tried to get me to study in the kitchen because he obviously didn't want Paul and me to be in the bedroom alone….. But Paul told him it was to loud, and that he would be on his best behavior.

Anyways, Charlie wouldn't beat me before Paul and Billy came over because he didn't want Paul to get suspicious if I were to be limping or if there was a lot of blood. But I would get severe hell afterwards, especially because he didn't know if Paul and I did anything. And we did once….

_Flash Back…._

_It was a cold December day, the 24 to be exact. I hadn't seen Paul in about a week since it was Christmas Break. We didn't need to study so my dad didn't see a need for him to study with me. So Charlie just beat me, and beat me, and beat me. It was horrible. But I knew tonight would be different. My Dad and Billy had plans to go to Seattle for the next two days for some "Dad Time". They do that every year, but Paul and Jacob usually go to their mom's those days to celebrate Christmas, but not this year. Paul and his mom got in a HUGE fight last time they say each other so he isn't going. Therefore, even though Charlie nor Billy know, Paul and I are planning to spend these days together so we are not alone on Christmas. I was thrilled, and hoped that everything would go well. I liked him……a lot. I knew I shouldn't but, I love it every time we are around each other, and it almost physically hurts to be away from him. And I'm hoping that I might be able to tell him tonight._

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!" I heart my dad yell up the stairs. Shit…..He isn't happy._

_I quickly darted down the stairs trying not to trip. As soon as my feel landed on the floor I was hit to the floor and then kicked. _

"_Ok Isabella. I am gonna leave in ten minutes and I will be back at about 11:00 PM on the 27. I will call at 3:00 PM every afternoon and you BETTER answer. Got it" He seethed through his teeth._

_At that he grabbed his duffle bag and left slamming the door behind him. Wow……Paul and I actually have two whole days to ourselves. I got up and walked into the kitchen picking up the phone dialing Paul's cell number, just in case Billy is still there._

_(Phone Rings)_

_Paul: "Hello?"_

_Bella: "Hey Paul! Its me Bella."_

_Paul: (sighs in relief) "Hey Bells. Is your dad still home?"_

_Bella: "Nope he left ten minutes ago. So what's the plan?"_

_Paul: "Um….who's place tonight?"_

_Bella: "How about we stay here tonight? Oh and we have to be at my house at 2:45 every day because my dad is calling at 3:00 every afternoon to check up on me."_

_Paul: "Ok sounds good. Should I pick up anything for dinner? Because I have to drop Jake off at the bus station in Port Angeles anyways."_

_Bella: "Um sure. How about just Mc. Donald's? Its cheap and easy."_

_Paul: "Sure, what do you want my lady?"_

_Bella: (giggles) "Um…..a number 10?"_

_Paul: (chuckles) "So called it"_

_Bella: "Jerk"_

_Paul: (chuckles) "Ok Bells, now can you do me a favor?"_

_Bella: "Sure"_

_Paul: "Can you open your freakin door already, its fucking freezing out!"_

_I gasped and ran to the front door to see Paul smiling in his usual black north face fleece over his grey Forks Baseball sweatshirt, ripped light wash blue jeans, and black and neon green vans. He has his Adidas duffle bag over his shoulder and is holding a tray with two medium Pepsi, and a bag that has our food in it from Mickey D's. I just smile back at him and step aside for him to get into my warm house._

"_God Bells! Why is Forks so goddamn cold all the time" He says as he kicks off his shoes, and walks into the kitchen. _

"_Ha-ha I don't know," I said as Paul set the food on the table, and through his duffle bag on one of the chairs._

_Once his arms were free he turned around and opened his arms for me to hug him. I ran into his arms and gave him a big hug even though it hurt like hell. Whenever I was with Paul, nothing hurt as bad, and I felt hope._

"_I missed you Bells," He mumbled into my hair as he hugged me back._

_I just giggled and said, "I missed you too Paul." More than you will ever know, I added in my head._

_He pulled a way smiling widely at me, "I have a surprise for you…. its kind of a…. Christmas present."_

_I frowned at that, "Paul…. I told you not to get me anything…..."_

"_Bella calm down. It's nothing big. I know a guy…..He did this for free. So didn't spend any money on it." He defended as he edged toward his bag._

_I didn't notice before, but it's really big! Shit! He got me some amazing extravagant give and all I have for him is a…ugh. _

"_Bells, calm down. It's all good. Whatever you got me is worth it. Just having you as a friend is everything to me." He said with the most sincere expression he would muster._

_I sighed and nodded for him to continue, he just smiled at me and pulled out many parcels wrapped in colorful paper._

"_Ok Bells. This is really important ok? These aren't just gifts….they show how I feel about you," my heart stopped, and started beating double time, "This is really hard for me, and I don't want you to say anything until I'm done giving you my last gift ok?"_

_All I could do was nod, and I let him begin his speech. He began by handing me the biggest parcel first. I was commanded to open it, so I did. I ripped away the wrapping paper to reveal a brand new skateboard. I turned it upside down to see the bottom. It had my name written on it in graffiti font._

"_I know that you love skating, and I don't want you to only be able to skate when I'm around, so I had this specially made for you so you can always skate. And we can skate together." He said with a smile playing on his lips as I looked into his soft caramel eyes, and smiled. I could feel the tears beginning to fall down my face._

_The next gift was slightly smaller but not my much. I unwrapped that one to reveal a Forks Baseball Sweatshirt that had "Black" and the number 13 written on the back of it._

"_I asked my coach for another team sweatshirt for my…..girlfriend. And he ordered on for me so I could give it to you for a Christmas present. I picked number 13 because it's you birthday."_

_The next gift was even smaller. I unwrapped this one carefully, to reveal a small silver cell phone. I gasped and took it out of the box. It wasn't that it was beautiful, but that Paul had baughten me one._

"_I know that your dad is really strict, and won't buy you a cell phone. So I took up a few extra shifts during the weekends to pay for cell phone for you, so if you want we can talk more. Or even text during class….Anyways. This is the last gift. And it says it all."_

_He hands me the smallest of the boxes, and I unwrap it slowly. It's a small velvet box, and I look up at him worried about opening it. He just nods in encouragement so I open it…..for him. I gasp. Inside the box is a red glass heart pendent that is elegantly wrapped in sterling silver from the middle down (A/N Sorry about the bad description but there is a picture on my profile). It is unbelievably beautiful. I look up at him waiting for him to speak._

"_Bella…..I've been waiting for a long time to tell you this. But….I love you." He said as he looked deep into my eyes. I gazed back, and smiled a watery smile because I had been crying from joy._

"_I love you too Paul," I said quietly, and at that he smiled wider. He started leaning in and tilting his head. I followed the example and when our lips met fireworks went off in my head, and my heart melted. He pushed harder into the kiss, hungrier than before, and I felt the same. Soon I was on his lap, and had my hands in his soft black hair. His hands were all over, leaving the warm fire of his touch everywhere. I slightly groaned, and for some reason he came back into the real word from that and stopped kissing. He pulled away slightly and looked at me with a smirk on his face._

"_I think we should probably eat now Bells, our food is probably cold," he said happily._

_I pouted but moved off his lap moving to the bags on the table. Sure enough they were cold, sighing I took the food out of the bag. Holy shit he bought a lot! I guess he is a athlete….oh well. I took my chicken Mc. Nuggets and medium fries out of the bag pushing them off to the side, and then dove in to get Paul's which consisted of: 2 Mc. Chickens, 1 Large Fries, 3 snack wraps, and a 4 piece Mc. Nugget. Then I went and got two glass plates from the cabinat and put all of my food on one plate and all of his on another before putting both in the microwave._

_As I watched our dinner rotate I felt him putting the necklace around my neck before sliding is warm arms around my waist. I gladly leaned against him, and waited for our food to finish heating up. Once it finished Paul suggested a movie, to go with our dinner. I smiled, it's like a first date, sort of. Dinner and a movie…..I smiled at that and carried our food into the living room._

_Somehow Paul finished before me, even though he had much MUCH more food than me, and said he was going to clean up the kitchen and throw his bag in my room. I was going to help but he insisted that I wait, and let her new boyfriend help. I melted at the word boyfriend, and nodded. Then he kissed me sweetly and ducked out of the room._

_15 minutes later._

_BANG!_

_I jumped at the loud sound and began to panic as I jumped to my feet and ran to find the source of the sound. I walk into the hallway to see Paul standing in front of the coat closet holding his north face and staring at the bloody baseball bat that was now lying on the floor. I gasped. Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

"_Be—Bel—Bella…." Paul managed to stutter out, "Please tell me that's not what I think it is," he asked me with fear, shock, and anger mixed in his eyes._

_I just looked back at him, scared shitless at what he was going to do next. All I could hope for is that he isn't going to leave me._

"_BELLA! TELL ME THAT ISN'T COVERED IN YOUR BLOOD! TELL ME ITS NOT FROM CHARLIE!" he yelled with tears running down his dark face, "please." He whispered._

"_I..I…can't," I whispered. I knew he heard me even though I was crying and looking down at the floor._

_Before I knew it he had wrapped me in his arms and was holding me, as I cried. He moved us to the couch, and just let me cry it out as he held me tight, refuseing to let me go. When I finally stabilized, he began to talk again._

"_How long?" He asked simply._

"_Since my mom died," I said which made his hands clench into fists, and his jaw get tight._

"_Why….why didn't you tell me?" he asked, sounding hurt, and mad._

"_Because if I tell anyone Charlie will kill both of us….that why you can't tell ANYONE," I said as I looked directly into is eyes._

"_You expect me to just sit here and—" I didn't let him continue._

"_Yes. That is exactly what I expect you to do. I'll be fine Paul. I promise. I'll text you every night to let you know I'm ok, and I'll even let you treat the wounds if that makes you fell better. Just please don't go to the cops," I said._

_He looked directly into my eyes seeing the obvious pain. Then he gave a curt nod and said the one thing I hoped he wouldn't._

"_Show me what that damn son of a bitch did to you,"_

_I sighed and said, "Ok. But we have to do that in my bedroom, just in case ok?"_

_He nodded and carried me up to my room. I told him to sit on my bed, and he did what I asked surprisingly. I took a deep breath and turned my back to him. I slipped down my pants, letting the slide to my ankles and kicked the off to the corner of my room. I heard a gasp as Paul embraced all the bruises and scars Charlie had left on me. Slowly, I turned around and let him see front of my legs slowly watching his expression. His eyes went up and down my legs, but for some reason I didn't feel awkward, I didn't feel violated. Even though his eyes stayed in a particular area to long, it felt nice. _

_He motioned for me to come to him on the bed, and I followed and sat next to him letting him wrap his arms around me. He looked into my eyes and I looked back…..then I couldn't take it anymore._

_I moved from his side, to his lap and kissed him. He was surprised but he kissed me back, with so much passion that it was unbelievable. The I ran my tongue along his bottom lip begging for access and he granted so our tongues battled and danced together. I moaned and so did he, but this time he didn't stop. He got hungrier. I felt his hands feeling the hem of my t-shirt and then paused silently asking it if was ok. I smiled against his lips giving him permission as he ripped it off me leaving me in only my bra and underwear. He rolled so he was hovering over me and ripped off his sweatshirt and t-shirt. I gasped as I marveled at his amazing abs. His chest amazingly warm and smooth as he pressed against me again to kiss. I kissed him back hungrily, and my hands made their way down to his jeans. I unbuttoned them and unzipped them using my legs to move them down. He helped me a little and kicked them into the corner. Then I felt his warm hands move to my back as he continued to kiss me undid the clasps on the back of my bra revealing my chest._

_Then I knew it was it. This was my last chance to stop, right now I could end it all. And I knew I should end it, I shouldn't have sex now, I'm only 15 years old for crying out load…but I didn't want to so I moaned again and whispered. "its ok Paul". And his hands went to my underwear, and mine went to his boxers.

* * *

_

_That was……wow. I smiled as I snuggled closer to Paul who was tracing his fingers on my scars. It felt nice, I felt nice. I felt…..complete. I smiled into Paul's chest and fell into a deep sleep_

"Well……I haven't talked to him since…….since……." I said as I began to tear up from the memories, "the summer before sophomore year. How has he been?"

"Bells……what are you talking about? Who's Paul?"

"Bella? Who's Paul?"

"Are you ok?"

"Bella!"

"Bella?"

I didn't know who was asking me all these questions, all I knew was that I needed to see him. So all I whispered before I passed out was "I need to see him."

_**EDWARD'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

Bella passed out as we kept asking her questions. When she did all of our eyes widened and then turned to Jacob. I glared at him, as did Emmett and Jasper.

"Who IS Paul?" I asked Jacob.

Jacob sighed, "He's my older brother……He's in college now. Bella and him kind of had a thing when she was a freshman……a pretty big thing."

My heart fell. She had a boyfriend? What about Charlie? Was it a secret? Did she love him? Does she still love him? Did they ever make love? No…..Bella would never make love at 15.

The out of nowhere Jacob's phone goes off, "Speak of the devil." Jacob growls as he answers the phone and this is all I got out of the conversation:

**Hey Paul!**

**You'll never guess who I'm with right now…**

**No. Bella Swan….**

**Yah….Charlie's daughter…..**

**Yah…..she's fine……**

**Charlie's gone……. wait……..you knew?**

**YOU FUCKING KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON AND DIDN'T STOP IT?!**

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU PROMISED?!.......**

**SHE COULD HAVE DIED…….**

**UGH……..**

**YOU SON OF A……**

**(sighes) No you can't talk to her…..**

**because she's asleep you dumb ass…..**

**yah……**

**she wants to see you too……..**

**yah her address is 3224 W. Diane Dr……..**

**her friend says the big white one……..**

**its right next to her old house……**

**yah…….**

**We'll see you in a couple hours……**

**As in me, Bella, Bella's BOYFRIEND, and her new family……**

**Yah she has a boyfriend……..**

**Ok………**

**Yah……..**

**Bye Bro.**

"We better get moving guys, Paul is meeting us at your house. He'll be there in about 2 hours. You have to make sure Bella's ready."


	20. Memories

_**OK I KNOW THAT I SAID I NEEDED 20 REVIEWS TO UPDATE BUT I WAS INSPIRED AND I KNEW YOU GUYS REVIEWED A LOT ON THE LAST AUTHORS NOTE SO HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER :) REVIEW ON BOTH CHAPTERS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF PAUL. JUST TO WARN YOU I'M PLANING ON A TEAM EDWARD VS. TEAM PAUL CONTEST BETWEEN THEM :) SO REVIEW FOR A NEW CHAPTER!!

* * *

**_

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

"Bella…..Bella…..Bella……"' I open my eyes to see Edward looking down at me with concern. I smile slightly up at him and sit up a little in his arms absorbing where we were.

We were in the Cullen's living room…..hm. How the hell did we get here? I looked at Edward in confusion, but he just chuckled.

"When you passed out at the restaurant we took took you here……well after a phone call and a quick trip to US. Cellular. Speaking of," he reached is hand into the pocket of his dark wash jeans (so much different than Paul's…..stop Bella! Stop!) and pulled out a new Blackberry Tour, "Here is your new cell phone, from a new company with a new number."

I groaned but took the phone anyways knowing I would lose the fight anyways. Thank god I had played with Carsile's Blackberry before, or else I wouldn't know how to use it. I looked up at Edward with a small smile, and said, "thank you."

He smiled slightly but then sighed checking his watch groaning, and at that exact moment Alice came bounding into the room.

"Bellsy! Come on! We have to get you ready for your guest!" She nearly screamed as she grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs.

"What guest?" I asked, confused, and slightly frightened.

"That Paul guy," my heart stopped when she said his name, "He called Jake when you passed out and we knew that you wanted to see him so we invited him over. He'll be here in about an hour and a half. So jump in the shower! And…..while we do your make-up and hair you can explain who he."

I sighed and internally groaned at the fact that I had to explain to my boyfriends sisters my sexual relationship with my ex-boyfriend. But I jumped in the shower and once I was out I told the story of us getting together.

30 Minutes later

Once Alice and Rose finished curling my hair and lightly doing my make-up they grabbed me my black skinny jeans, neon green volcom sweatshirt, and my neon green vans. But the outfit reminded me so much of Paul so I knew what I had to do.

"Alice? Rose?" I asked quietly as I grabbed my phone and stuffed it in my pocket before grabbing my north face fleece to go over my sweatshirt since I was leavening.

"Yah?" they answered at the same time, sounding very confused, but I didn't look up.

"I'll be back in a little bit. I need to go for a walk. I'll be back in time for Paul at 4 don't worry." I said as I looked at my alarm clock that indicated it was 3:15.

They just looked at me in concern but nodded, so I grabbed my iPod before running up the stairs and out the front door ignoring Edward, Emmett, and Jasper as they called after me.

It was raining outside so I pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail before pulling up the hood of my sweatshirt. I took one last look at the Cullen house before walking into the woods behind the house. The rain started poring harder but I didn't care I just kept trudging along knowing that I had to go to our place. I had to see it again. I just have to.

That's when I see it. I smile as I come across the random lot of concrete. We had found it back when I was really little. Before all the abuse started. When Paul and I were just kids without a care in the world. We used to come here and play all the time. And once I hit high school, and we had our first night together, he started teaching me to skateboard here.

I walked onto the lot feeling like Paul never left. That Charlie never interfered. I started crying as I walked over to the little shed on the side of the lot, reached in and found his old duffle bag. I opened it revealing my skateboard, necklace, phone, and sweatshirt. Then I started sobbing being overtaken by my memories. I took off my jacket and sweatshirt putting on the baseball sweatshirt and returning my north face to my shoulders. I walked into the shed slamming the door out of anger, abandonment, pain, and loneliness. I sunk into the baseball beanbag he put in here for one of our secret make out sessions. In my head I remembered every kiss, every touch, every "I love you," every hug, every night together……and I couldn't take it… I couldn't take it after the last time I saw him….

_Flash Back…_

_Paul and I were making out on my bed while Charlie was out late for work. This happened once and a while and Paul and I liked taking advantage of it. He pressed against me as he deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I groaned and he smiled against my lips, as he took his grey t-shirt off revealing his beautiful abs. That's when I smiled. It was July, and we only got to do this kind of thing a lot more because we had no school, but of course Paul had baseball over the summer. Therefore he couldn't come over every day, but he tried to come every night when Charlie was asleep. He usually stayed until about 5:00 AM when he would have to get up and leave because of Charlie being able to see him._

_Before we knew it my shirt was off too and I was in my bra and super short-shorts I only wear to bed, and he was in only his boxers as he rolled me over so he was hovering over me. That's when we heard the front door slam, we both immediately sat up, and looked at each other._

"_Shit!" I muttered under my breath as I pull my shirt over my head._

_Paul is pulling on his pants, and he kisses me quickly before he jumps out the window with his t-shirt. At that exact moment my dad comes crashing into the room barley missing Paul. He glares at me and throws me to the floor. He is obviously drunk…..this can't be good. _

_His eyes scan the room looking for something……I don't know what. Probably something for him to punish me for. That's when his eyes land on something and he smirks._

"_What's this Isabella?" he asks as he picks up Paul's sweatshirt. Oh shit……shit shit shit shit shit!! _

"_Um……Paul must have forgotten that when we studied for finals last month…."_

"_Lie!" he yelled as he slapped me across the face so I landed on the floor._

_I could feel the blood trickling down from my hairline but I ignored it and stared at my dad who begins talking again._

"_It's Paul's. He's been in here hasn't he?" I say nothing, "HASN'T HE?!"_

_He yelled as he kicked me in the stomach repededly. Then he grabbed my ankle and through me into the wall knocking my mirror off the wall, which then crashed to the floor shattered. I yelled in agony, but that only made him smile. He then stepped putting all his weight onto my back._

_3 hours later_

_My eyes fluttered open when I heard something hit the floor down stairs. I immediately ran to the door, but before I could open it Paul and thrown it open and pulled me close to his chest._

"_Bella……...Bells………..Are you ok?" He asked out of breath._

"_Yah……I'm fine." And I really was. There wasn't any more blood, just a little from where my dad kicked me. I felt fine._

_Then I remembered, Charlie is still here. "Paul…….how did you get in here?" I asked as my voice shook with fear of the answer._

_All he said was, "You're safe now Bells."_

_That is when I started crying into Paul's chest. He just kissed my hair and rubbed my back as I began to calm down. _

"_I love you," I mumbled into his chest when I could talk again._

_He chuckled and smiled against my hair and said, "I love you too Bells."_

"_Well, well, well," we heard from the doorway. We looked up to see Charlie holding the baseball bat in his hands._

_Oh shit. And immediately Paul went from sweet and romantic, to angry and protective. He pushed me behind him so he was between Charlie and me. Paul stood protectively in front of me and hissed, "Get out of here Charlie, and no one gets hurt."_

"_Oh Paul. Paul, Paul, Paul…..The cops are already on their way to ship you off to military school for attacking a police officer." Charlie said with a friendly smile on his face._

_I gasped, and looked up at Paul how notices me tense and just whispers under his breath, "Don't worry Bells, I'm not going anywhere." _

_Some how I just don't believe him…..I don't like the way this is going. And in the blink of a eye I can feel myself fly into the wall and I black out…..again._

_I wake up a couple hours later……alone. And I never hear from or see Paul Black again._

_**PAUL'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

I showed up at the Cullen's house about a hour ago and Bella STILL hasn't showed up. Where the hell is she? Does she not want to see me that much? I know Charlie told me she hates me now because of what he did to her after he found out we were dating……but is she really running away?

I hope she forgives me for leaving…….I didn't have a choice. I couldn't call her. As soon as the cops showed up the dragged me away from Bella's sleeping form, assuming I did it, and sent me off the military school for senior year. Then I mailed her a letter every day the whole year, but she never sent me a letter in return.

I even tried calling her……..but she changed her number. And I tried telling the cops about Charlie beating her, but they wouldn't believe me! I was so fucking pissed off about it!

Ugh. I hope she forgives me……and dumps this dumb ass boyfriend for me. Ugh he is such a marshmallow. He would never teach her to skat—HOLY SHIT! I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!

I jumped to my feet and ran to the front door of the Cullen's house, "Where are you going?!" I heard the little pixie chick yell after me.

"To find Bells," I growled as I ran out the door.

I ran straight to the woods, using my baseball training to get to our place within minutes. God……..I haven't been here in so long……I smiled as walked onto the smooth concrete. I ran over to the shed flinging open the door to see Bella sobbing in the old baseball beanbag chair.

I looked down at her, even crying she was beautiful. I can't even believe how beautiful she is. I crouch down and touch her leg causing her to jump. As soon as she sees me, she jumps into my arms and hugs me and cries harder. God! She is so fucking freezing! So I pull away slightly to take off my shirt and wrap it around her. It's cold, but tolerable. Then I stand up with her in my arms, and grab the duffle bag, and walk out into the rain again.

We walk in silence for a few minutes and then she bursts with a question, "Why did you leave? Without even a goodbye?"

I was shocked by the question, what the hell is she talking about? "Bells………I was literally dragged from your side, and thrown on a buss to military school. And I sent you a letter everyday. You're the one that didn't try to stay in touch." I said becoming pissed that she was blaming it on me.

"What? I didn't get any letters……" she said confused, and still sniffling from when she was crying.

"I did. For an entire year……..and I tried calling to but you changed you number so you---" that's when it dawned on me, "Charlie. HE KEPT ALL THE FREAKIN LETTERS I SENT YOU THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

I looked down at her, she had fresh tears in her eyes. I stopped walking and looked in her eyes. Unconsciously we were both moving closer until our lips were an inch apart. "I missed you Bells." I whispered.

"I missed you to Paul," she whispered before our lips touched.

I kissed her back, and her hands made their way to my hair and mine to hers. Then she finally seemed to come to the real world.

She gasped and pulled away. "Shit! Oh shit! I'm so sorry Paul! That was so out of line! Oh shit! I'm—" I put my hand over her mouth to get her to shut up.

"Bells. Calm down. Ok? I still love you, that wasn't out of line," I said as I pushed her hair behind her ear.

Her eyes widened at that before, she whispered, "I have a boyfriend Paul."

My heart fell at that, she saw the hurt on my face and said, "But I still love you…….I just love him too."

Great. I have to compete for my girl. She looked like she was in pain, she still doesn't like hurting me I guess. "Come on Bells. Lets get you into some warm clothes and we can talk about it."

She smiled and curled closer to my chest……that was bare. I smiled widely at that. With in minutes we made it back to the Cullen's house. Alice was standing on the porch looking worried, but she was prepared with fresh sweatpants, a t-shirt, a sweatshirt, bra, and slippers. I placed Bella on her feet letting her go with Alice to change in the bathroom. Her boyfriend……..um……..what's his name?.......um………oh yah Edward. He was waiting on the couch for her to come in. When she walked in the room he looked at her expectanly obviously expecting her to come right up to him but she just gave him a guilty look, glanced at me walked toward the bathroom. But before she went into the bathroom she whispered something to Alice who nodded. Then she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Ok Edward. You go to my room and wait for me. Paul, you should wait here for Bella and she is going to bring you to her room to talk." And at that Alice grabbed Edward's hand walking away.

Edward glared at me and I just smiled at him knowing he go the short end of the stick. I settled into the couch and waited for Bella to come back to me.


	21. Plans

_**OK. I UPDATED JUST CAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I DECIDED TO WRITE DURING MY STUPID HIGH SCHOOL CLASSES RATHER THAN LISTENING......PSH WHO LISTENS IN SCHOOL........SO YAH. BUT I'M SORRY ITS SO SHORT :( AND I WANT TO KNOW WHO IS TEAM EDWARD, AND WHO IS TEAM PAUL. I NEED 20 REVIEWS FOR REAL THIS TIME. AND IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE TELL ME YOU TEAM :) I NEED TO KNOW TO MAKE SURE I'M DEVELOPING THE CHARACTERS RIGHT. AND EVEN IF THE REVIEW IS ONLY THE TEAM. OK THANK YOU ENJOY THIS BAD CHAPTER :D!**_

~ ALICE

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

I took a deep breath before cracking open the door and peering out to see Paul sitting casually on the couch waiting for me. Oh crap. What have I gotten myself into? How can I choose between them? My first love, or my savior? I love them both so much….ugh! I'm so confused. I sighed pulling on the hem of my sweatshirt before pushing on the bathroom door open and walking toward Paul. I kept looking at the floor as I walked toward the couch to meet my doom.

When I stepped in front of him I knew I had to look up, I didn't want to be rude after all. So I raised my eyes to his face. He was looking very closely at my face, looking concerned.

"Um. We should go down to my room so we can have some privacy," I said quietly as I turned around and began walking to the basement door.

I heard him quietly get off the couch and follow me downstairs. Once I knew he was behind me I began down the stairs and walked into my room. Paul followed me into my room and closed the door once he was in. I ignored him and just sat on my bed before looking at him. He looked at me cautiously like before and made his way across the room to my bed, sitting on the edge.

"Sooo…." He said awkwardly, obviously not sure why he was in here.

"Um…. well, I need to talk to you…" I said absentmindedly running my fingers through my hair.

"Ok. Talk," he responded turning to me so I was facing him full on.

Wow, he really has changed a lot since I last saw him. He got taller; her had to be about 6' 5" by now. And he seems to have gained MORE muscle…if that's even possible. His baseball shirt was very…. tight…and so were his jeans…..ahh….. STOP BELLA STOP! Ugh. Why does he have this affect on me?! I haven't seen him in almost 3 year! And I'm in love with Edward! Why does Paul's return bring me back to where I was before…Is it possible to be in love with two men at once? I sigh as I look away from his face. I can't look into his caramel eyes AND think straight. What the hell am I supposed to say?

"Well…um… I wanted to apologize again about that kiss……it was completely uncalled for—" I started rambling but Paul cut me off.

"Bells. It wasn't uncalled fore. I still love you, I never stopped loving you. I never will stop loving you," he said in the most earnest way he could.

My mouth hung open in shock…. wow. He loves me. He really loves me. My heart flutters, and I start to feel a little light headed, and I hate myself for it. Why does he have to do this to me! Ugh!

I didn't know what to say so I mumbled, "I love you too Paul."

He smiled and moved a little closer to me, I knew what he was starting. I could see it in his eyes. I wanted nothing more that to let him move closer and kiss me…..make me putting in his strange hands, but I couldn't. I couldn't do that to Edward. I loved him too.

I backed away slightly before I said, "But I love him too, Paul. I love him so much but I love you so much too. I just don't know who I love more."

I couldn't meet his eyes so I just looked down at my hands awkwardly why did this have to be so hard? Why can't I just make a choice? Why do they both have to be so wonderful?

"Bella," he said quietly, before he placed his finger under my chin making me look at this dark face, "Bella. Don't put too much pressure on yourself. You can choose either of us, I just want you to be happy."

That shocked me; I was expecting to see more pain or anger in his eyes. I expected him to put pressure on me to make a choice. Unconsciously we had moved closer together, and our lips were maybe two inches apart when the door crashed open.

"Bella! Guess what what what!" Alice shrieked as she bounded into the room.

Embarrassed I turned slightly away from Paul who looked slightly disappointed. I smiled at that, knowing I could have an affect on him.

"What what what?" I asked in response to Alice.

"I have a idea on how you can choose! Come on!" she shrieked as she grabbed my hand and began to drag me out of the room.

I grabbed Paul's hand too, and pulled him with he up to the living room, where Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were waiting. All three of them were slumped down in their seats on the couch and had their arms crossed over their chests. All of them glared at Paul when they noticed we were just standing there holding hands. Paul just smirked at their reaction, but I quickly dropped his hand and put my hands in my pockets.

"Ok guys, take a seat," Alice said cheerfully, as she smiled so big it looked like it hurt.

Alice had already taken the armchair, and the boys too the couch, so that only left the loveseat for Paul and I. We sat down together, and we were really… REALLY, close. He was just so muscular that he took up more than his share of the small loveseat. Paul was obviously uncomfortable so he moved the arm that was stuck between us and moved it around my shoulders. When Edward saw this he growled slightly and tensed. Emmett and Jasper weren't happy either but they reluctantly tried to keep Edward calm. Paul just smirked and pulled me closer to his sigh.

"Ok. So here is my idea, guys. Since Bella obviously loves both Edward Anthony Cullen and Paul Ryan Black, she has to spend time with both to know whom she belongs with. So I propose she takes turns sleeping over at Paul's apartment, and then at the guesthouse in the woods with Edward. She will switch off weeks for the next two months or however long it takes for her to choose. Get it? Got it? Good."

We all just stared at her in shock before the fighting began.


	22. SORRY

**OK GUYS I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE HAD A CONFLICT WITH MY PARENTS AND I CAN'T CONTINUE THESE STORIES AND I HAD TO MAKE A NEW ACCOUNT. I DON'T REALLY WANT TO EXPLAIN IT TO EVERYONE. BUT IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT MY STORIES LET ME KNOW VIA INBOX EITHER ON MY NEW PROFILE (PIXIEALICE4EVER) OR UNTIL WENDSDAY THIS PROFILE. I'M REALLY SORRY! BUT I'M WRITING A MORE APPROPRIATE STORY. AND I HAVE A PREVIEW OF IT ON HERE. ITS ABOUT PAUL, EDWARD, AND BELLA! AND I HAVEN'T DECIDED IF ITS PAUL X BELLA OR EDWARD X BELLA!! BUT THIS PAUL IS DIFFERENT THAN THE PAUL I MY BLEEDING HEART! SO GIVE HIM A CHANCE! DON'T STAY TEAM EDWARD FOR MY STORY JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE FOR THE TWILIGHT SAGA!! OK SORRY AGAIN!!**

**~ALICE THE PIXIE~**


	23. POSTED

_**I POSTED "I'M ONLY ME WHEN I'M WITH YOU" ON MY NEW PROFILE PIXIEALICE4EVER! I'M SO SORRY GUYS BUT BOTH "MY BLEEDING HEART" AND "DON'T YOU HEAR THE MUSIC" WILL BE CONTINUED AND POSTED HERE. I JUST WILL BE GETTING A LOT OF HELP WRITING THEM. "I'M ONLY ME WHEN I'M WITH YOU" WILL BE THE ONLY ONE I WRITE AT THIS POINT WITH NO HELP. THAT MAY CHANGE IN THE NEAR FUTURE, BUT UNTIL THEN THANK YOU FOR READING THEM, AND PLEASE CONTINUE READING ALL OF MY STORIES. ONCE AGAIN SO SORRY! BUT PLEASE GO TO MY NEW PROFILE AND READ MY STORY AND REVIEW, SO I KNOW IF ITS EVEN WORTH THE TIME TO WRITE. THANKS GUYS! **_

_**~PIXIE ALICE~**_


	24. Fight

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

I groaned as I looked at the outfit Alice had waiting for me. After Edward and Paul go into this whole conflict Alice and Rose packed my bag as I took a shower…..again because apparently I needed one every time before I leave the house. Alice had put very, VERY tight…..small………things……no. I don't want to go to Paul's looking like a tramp; it was going to be hard enough on Edward for one, and two. Right now all I wanted to do was watch sad movies and cry while wearing sweats, and eating chocolates alone. But no. I had to go to my ex-boyfriend's house that I was still in love with while my current boyfriend wallowed at home. Alice promised she would keep him distracted…….whatever.

Instead of putting on the outfit Alice left out for me I took out green and white stripped boxer shorts, grey sweatpants, a white beader, and my black velvet hoodie. I put on my clothes and then I realized that both my hoodie and my beader were to short revealing my midriff. Therefore I went through all my other shirts and hoodies and realized that all of them were to short……ALICE! Ugh. I can't believe she shrunk all my shirts! Stupid little pixie. I just sighed and put back on my original shirts and pulled on my Uggs (I know I don't seem like the person to wear them, but Alice bought them, and they are really warm…..and I was just out in the freezing gold so my feet are a bit freezing so don't judge me!). Once I was dressed and I had my purse with my phone, iPod, wallet, and Chap Stick in it I grabbed my duffle bag and ran upstairs.

When I opened the basement door I was shocked at what I saw. Paul was sitting on the couch with fear in his eyes looking up at Jasper and Emmett who were leaning menacingly over him. I opened the door all the way so I could go rescue him. As soon as the door closed behind me Jasper and Emmett jumped and looked at me. Their eyes automatically noticed my tan midriff and their eyes hardened, obviously not happy.

"Bella. Can we talk to you? Alone?" Emmett said trying to remain calm.

"Sure Emmy Bear," I said as I walked into the kitchen knowing they were following.

Once I was in the kitchen I walked strait to the snack closet pulling out a Nutrigrain bar. I un-wrapped it and took a bit before looking at my "big brothers". Their expressions made me want to collapse on the floor in laughter.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?! THAT IS SO NOT APPROPRIATE!" Emmett bellowed, which only made me actually start laughing.

"Emmett calm down, Alice shrunk all my shirts. ALL OF THEM. Besides, It's not that bad. It's not like he hasn't seen more be—never mind," I stopped myself before I could completely mess up.

"Wait…..what HAS he seen before Isabella?" Jasper said calmly as he looked at me suspiciously, "and don't even think of lying. I can tell."

I just looked at the floor awkwardly and muttered quietly, "everything."

"Huh? What was that?" Jasper asked.

I coughed and muttered again, "everything." And looked down at the floor.

"Oh god……Bella PLEASE don't tell me you—" Jasper was cut off my Emmett.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Emmett boomed.

Then within seconds Edward, Alice, and Rose and all joined us in the kitchen, looking at me suspiciously.

"Uh……." I stuttered. God this is so embarrassing. This could NOT be happening.

"Oh sh*t! Bella really? AT 15?! REALLY? HOW IRRESPONSIBLE!" Jasper shouted at me, going into big brother lecture mode. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Edward from the corner of my eye.

"WHAT DID SHE DO! WHAT DID SHE DO!" Emmett asked as he bounced up and down like a impatient 4 year old.

Jaser sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, just like Edward did, and said, "Bella……has had……sex…..before Edward"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"With who?!" Alice and Rose shrieked excidedly.

And that is when Paul made his entrance looking concerned by all the screaming. At his presence and the on the subject of our…..sexual relationship made this very awkward so I blushed. Sh*t. That gave me away.

"NO WAY!" They screamed looking at Paul in awe.

That is when it clicked with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. They glared at Paul and he just looked completely confused at what he did now. They were about to lunge at him before I jumped in front of Paul protecting him from the over protective brothers and the jealous boyfriend.

"Um…..Bella……I'll just put your stuff into my car and we can go….I'll let you say goodbye…" Paul said awkwardly as he shuffled for the door.

I nodded as I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at my family. Rose and Alice smiling looking proud that I had some experience.

"Guys. Can I please talk to Bella alone," Edward said calmly, but I could tell he was pissed because his expression was hard and his hands were clenched.

Everyone nodded and cleared out leaving me and Edward alone. Edward grabbed my arm and brought me over to the kitchen table pushing me lightly into a chair before sitting in front of my with his face in his hands.

"I thought……I thought I was your first…..I thought I was your first love…….." Edward stuttered out into his hands obviously really hurt and confused.

I felt really guilty, not for sleeping with Paul, but for not telling Edward.

"I never told you I was a virgin before the rape. I never told you I hadn't had a boyfriend, or that I had never been in love." I said as I reached out to touch his hand but he pulled away and looked at me directly this time.

"But you never told me you hadn't, you didn't tell me anything about you past," he said, his voice hard.

Ok, now I was mad. He was getting mad at me because I didn't want to tell him about my previous sexual relationship I had had years before?

"What did you want me to do! Randomly say 'Oh Edward! I almost forgot! I've been in love with my ex-boyfriend Paul since I was 14! Oh yeah! I also slept with him!' How did you want me to tell you?! Until last night we were barely on speaking terms anymore!" I yelled at him, getting worked up.

"I don' t know! But it would have been nice to know that before I slept with you…..again! I would like to know if I could have gotten a STD or something!" Edward yelled back.

"I'm not some slut you can go around and f*ck Edward! I don't have a STD! Maybe last night was a mistake! Ugh! I hate you Edward Cullen!" I screamed as the tears began to fall.

I got up ignoring him calling after me and I ran to the front door. It had began to rain so I pulled up my hood and ran out to Paul's Chevy truck that was waiting to drive away. I knew I probably looked like a mess as I jumped into the car. My hair had been straight was now a wavy/curly mess and my mascara and eyeliner were running my face. But I didn't care. I just kept my hood up and looked out the window as Paul started to drive in silence.

We had been driving for maybe 15 minutes when Paul finally decided to break the silence. I had stopped crying after a few minutes of the ride.

"You ok Juliet?" Paul asked in a quiet voice.

I smiled at the use of my old nickname he gave me when we were a couple. "I'm fine Romeo. Thanks for asking." I said with a smile.

Paul smiled at that and chuckled before he said, "So are you hungry? Because I have to stop at the grocery store anyways."

"Um. Sure, that would be great," I said with a smile.

It was so weird how I could have just had a fight with my boyfriend but by being with Paul it could make everything better. I missed being able to talk to him every night.

We pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and got out and walked inside. Paul told me to get a cart and start looking around while he went and bought himself some beer. I got granola bars, milk, juice, coffee, eggs, ice cream, popcorn, pizza rolls, pancake mix, frozen pizza, and a 25 pack of Pepsi. When I was about to swipe my credit card some poked my sides making me jump and scream. I spun around to see Paul laughing his ass off. I scowled and put my hands on my hips, which just made him laugh more.

When he finally gained his composure he swiped HIS credit card, I was going to protest but I knew it would be pointless so I just rolled my eyes and grabbed the bags.

Once we finished loading our bags into his car we jumped in and headed to what would be my home for the next week.

* * *

**_HEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR A UPDATE, BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY! SO DID U LIKE IT? OR DID YOU HATE IT? SHOULD I JUST GIVE UP ON IT BECAUSE IT SUCK? LET ME KNOW SO I KNOW THAT IT IS WORTH IT TO CONTINUE! AND AGAIN. TELL ME WHICH TEAM YOU ARE FOR! REVIEW IF YOU WANT A UPDATE! |3 PIXIE_**


	25. SURPRISE

_**OK I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE SO HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER, THAT IS FAIRLY LONG! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW SO I NOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU**_

_**- ALICE -

* * *

**_

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

"Welcome to my humble abode," Paul said as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

His apartment wasn't extravagant, but it was really…homey. I felt safe being here, it reminded me of when I would go over to the Black's house for dinner with Charlie. When you walked into the apartment you walked into the living room, which had a nice couch in front of a flat screen TV that had a XBOX 360, and DVD player connected to it. Then if you walked in farther off to the left you could see a little kitchen that was slightly hidden behind a wall.

"It isn't much, but it's home," He said as he walked past me toward the kitchen, "You can take a seat Bells, I'm just going to put away the groceries."

With that he disappeared into the kitchen. I walked into the living room and set my duffle bag on the floor in front of the couch before looking around. There were a few photographs on the shelf above the fireplace. One was of Paul at about eight-years-old, holding a baseball bat over his shoulder and his arm on his hip. His caramel eyes sparkling with excitement of his first big baseball game. Another one of the pictures was of him at around five, holding a blue blanket; it must have been when Jacob was born. Paul was looking curiously at the baby in his arms, not entirely sure what it was. The next picture was of him at probably fifteen, holding a young Jacob on his shoulders laughing as Jacob pulled on his short black hair. Finally the last picture was of Paul and a smiling brunette. Paul was wearing a white t-shirt with a black zip up hoodie over it, that he kept unzipped, and ripped, light wash jeans. His black hair was in slight disarray on his head as the brunette was messing it up. She was beautiful, and looked extremely happy. She had long, curly mahogany hair that cascaded down her back, and very pale skin. She was wearing short plaid boxer shorts, a Yankee baseball hat, and a dark grey hoodie. I looked closely at the picture, and I realized who it was…it was I. That was the summer we were together, before he was sent away, the best weeks of my life.

I sighed before turning around and walking over toward the big shelving unit against the wall. It was full of movies, books, CDs, cassettes, and even records. I gasped quietly before looking through the CD's until I found what I was looking for. I couldn't believe he had it!

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed, before running into the kitchen.

I slid across the floor, directly into Paul, causing us both to fall on our asses.

"What the…. Bella?" Paul was extremely disoriented as he looked around trying to figure out how he got on the ground.

I just giggled standing up and held out my hand and said, "I can not BELIEVE you have this CD."

"Hm?" he asked as he took my hand and pulled himself off the ground.

"I can't believe you have THIS!" I said as I held out Boys Like Girls' Love Drunk CD.

"Oh haha, yeah it's a good CD." He said chuckling as he took it flipping it over to look at the songs on it, "My favorite is Contagious."

"Oh, my, god…. THAT'S MY FAVORITE TOO!" I said as I quickly snatched the CD back running into the living room.

I could hear Paul's footsteps after me, but I ignored it as I went over to his stereo system and put in the CD putting it on high and playing Contagious. He chuckled at me as I started to shake my hips and singing along.

"Hey, what do you want to do for dinner," he asked.

"Um…I don't know. What do you have?" I asked as I let my body melt into the music.

"How about we make pancakes and bacon?" he asked as he started walking backwards toward the kitchen.

"Sure, but I wanna help," I said as I skipped toward him.

He simply nodded at walked into the kitchen with me at his heels. Within minutes we were dancing across the kitchen, sing the lyrics to Boys Like Girls.

_**3 hours later….**_

Paul and I had eaten dinner and were now watching George Lopez on TV, a great show I might add. Paul was sitting on one end of the couch, and I was on the other lying down with my feet in his lap.

"Well Bells, It's already 10:30, and we have to get up early tomorrow because I have a whole day planned out for us. We have to leave at about 4:45 AM…so we should probably hit the sack," Paul said as he yawned and stretched his arms.

"Why the hell do we have to get up so early?" I asked as I yawned and moved my feet from his lap.

"I can't tell you that," he said with a smirk as he stood up, "Now you can take you stuff into the bedroom, I'll take the couch."

I frowned, "No Paul, I'm not taking you bed. You can have your bed, I'll take the couch."

"No Bells, I insist. The guest gets the bed," Paul insisted.

"No. If I have to sleep in the bed, then so do you," I huffed as I sunk into the sofa.

"Bells…I don't think that would be such a good idea," Paul said scratching his head looking away nervously.

"Why not?" I said, getting annoyed at his stubbornness.

"Because your brothers don't really like me, and what if they were to find out we were sharing a bed?" He said.

"Ha. Seriously Paul? You are afraid of Em and Jazz? Don't give it a second thought. If they didn't actually kill you when they found out we slept together, I don't think they'll kill you for sharing a bed with me. Besides, its not like we're sleeping naked." I said rolling my eyes at his ridiculous fear.

"What about Edward?" He asked.

I flinched at the name, before lifting my chin and saying, "It's none of his concern, and he just thinks I'm some slut anyways."

"Ok. Fine, Just get ready for bed"

"I Win!" I yelled as I ran off into his room to get into my pjs and went to sleep.

_**4:30 a.m.**_

"Bells. Bells. Bella. Wake up sweetheart, it's time to go," I felt to warm eyes shake me awake.

I opened my eyes to see Paul dressed black basketball shorts, a white t-shirt, and an unzipped grey zip up hoodie. I rubbed my eyes and sat up looking around trying to remember what was going on. Paul just handed me a black bikini, grey sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a purple zip-up velvet hoodie and pushed me to the bathroom. A little disoriented I pulled on my clothing, brushed my hair and threw it up in a ponytail at the back of my head, and walked out the the bathroom. When I got back into the bedroom some purple Nike Dunk Low 6.0's were sitting on the floor along with my black Northface backpack that was already packed. I frowned but slid on the shoes and swung the backpack onto my back before walking into the hallway. While rubbing my eyes again I walked into the kitchen to find Paul packing a cooler. When he saw me come in he just nodded toward the kitchen table that had a banana, granola bar, and a cup of coffee waiting for me. I trudged over gulping down the steaming liquid first, burning my throat. But it woke me up enough so I then ate my food.

By the time I finished eating Paul had already brought his stuff and the cooler to the car and was waiting by the front door. I picked up my backpack and trudged after him, and we walked to his car in silence. Once we got to the car he just smiled and started driving out on the dark streets.

"Paul…. where are we going?" I asked as my curiosity got the better of me.

"It's a surprise Bells," He said with a smirk.

I groaned before looking down at my backpack curiously and said, "Can I look to see what you packed for me?"

"Sure. The important stuff is in the back anyways," He said shrugging as he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

I opened the bag to find a baseball glove, a map of Tennessee, a book of blank staff paper, three rocks, a rope, shaving cream, balloons, and a wrapped present. I took the present out of the box and looked at Paul asking permission to open it. He nodded and I opened it to find a brand new iPhone…. what the heck.

"Paul?! Why did you get me a new phone?!" I shrieked in excitement and shock as I turned on my new phone that he had apparently already charged and registered.

"Well we need it for our trip, and I've missed a lot of birthdays and Christmas', I owed you," he said smiling, obviously happy that I was happy with his gift.

"Wait…. did you say trip?" I asked.

"Yup," He said popping the 'p'.

"For how long…." I asked.

"About a week," he responded, "and here is our first stop,"

We pulled up in front of a train station, where there was only one other car, and I recognized him immediately.

"Oh my god…"


	26. Jared

_**I JUST WANTED TO SAY, THANKS FOR CONTINUING TO READ MY STORY! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE BUT MY LIFE HAS JSUT BEEN PRETTY COMPLICATED. SO PLEASE REVIEW, BECAUSE YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY LIFE. IT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE IF YOU REVIEW, THEREFORE, I CAN UPDATE FASTER. SO REVIEW! AND I'M NOT EXACTLY SURE HOW I ORIGIONALY MADE THEIR AGES IN THIS STORY….BUT EMMETT IS A SENIOR, AND THE REST ARE JUNIORS (17 YEARS OLD). I JUST WANTED TO CLARIFY…HAHA. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER

* * *

**_

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

"Oh my god…" I squeaked.

I looked over at Paul who was smiling at my expression.

"Is that…. is that…." I stuttered out.

"Yup." Paul said as he got out of the truck and started to grab our bags.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I felt the biggest smile spread across my face as I jumped out of the cab.

I grabbed my backpack and sprinted over to the figure that was leaning against his car. I jumped into his open arms.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much Jared!" I said as I hugged him.

"Hey little sis," he said as he hugged me back.

I winced and he loosened the hug but didn't let go.

Yeah, Jared was my brother, and Paul's best friend. We didn't look like siblings thought. He had straight black hair, I had curly brown hair. I was usually pale, and Jared was extremely tan. But we did share the same chocolate brown eyes.

I hadn't seen Jared since…..since……he did what he did. I forgave him quickly after he did it but, he never forgave himself. I had barely gotten emails from him over the years because of how much guilt he had. From leaving me with Charlie, who caused me pain, and then for the physical pain he had caused me. I hadn't seen him in four years, the last time I saw him was when I was 13, and he was 17.

_FLASHBACK_

_(Bella age: 8; Jared age: 12)_

"_Izzy I need you to stay in here ok? Can you do that for me?" Jared asked as he pushed me lightly into his closet, looking behind himself nervously._

"_But why?" I asked innocently, my dad hadn't started beating me horribly yet. It had been more of verbal abuse or maybe a slap or two, and I didn't really think that it crossed a line._

"_Because Dad is going to be home soon and he wants to have a talk with me in the basement. I just don't want you to hear anything, 'cause it's a secret ok?" Jared said as he tried to smile to ease my anxiety._

_Jared was eighth grade at the time, and my mother had just died. He had been acting a lot differently since my mom died. He never played with his friends, or even called them. All he had been doing was either looking after me, or talking with dad in the basement. _

_Jared also looked different. He never smiled anymore, and he seemed paler. Another thing that changed was his style. Especially now, in the summer, he usually wore shorts and t-shirts, but he had been wearing jeans and sweatshirts._

"_Jared, what's going on?" I asked him._

"_Nothing Iz, I promise ok? You trust me don't you?" He pleaded with his eyes and his words for me to just accept what he was saying._

"_Yeah…" I said uncertainly._

"_Ok, good. Please just stay here okay?" Jared sighed, relieved that I was going to comply._

_I simply nodded as I sat on the floor in the closet and hugged my knees to my chest. Jared looked down at me for a minute before bending down and kissing the top of my head. He then shut the closet door and I heard him retreat down the stairs._

_I knew that I should stay here and listen to my big brother, but I just couldn't do it. I was to worried about him. So about ten minutes after he left I opened the closet door and started to tiptoe down the stairs. That's when I started to hear it._

"_You worthless son of a bitch! All you do is sit here and eat my food" __**–crash-**_

"_You are just like your bitch of a mother, just sitting around doing nothing but ruin my life!" __**–bam-**_

"_You are nothing! No one could ever love you! You will never be loved! Never!" __**-bang-bam-crash-grunt-cry of severe pain-**_

"_Now, clean this up asshole. I don't want any stains." __**–bang-grunt-**_

_By then I was crying sitting on the stairs. The basement door slammed open and my "daddy" came up. He saw me sitting on the stairs with my eyes red from crying._

_All he did was say, "Suck it up, or you'll be next" before he pushed me aside and trudged upstairs._

_I sat on the stairs for maybe an hour before the basement door slowly opened. Jared came out obviously in a lot of pain and I could see several cuts and bruises on his bare arms. He was now wearing a t-shirt and shorts that he must have kept down there for these…beatings._

_Jared just looked at me, his eyes hard. He continued to just stare before he finally looked away and muttered, "I thought I told you to stay upstairs Iz," before walking into the bathroom slamming the door._

_That was when Jared really started to change. He had never been mean to me, he barely even teased me, let alone physically harm me. But maybe when I was about 11, he started to rough me up a bit. He would shove me, trip me, then kick me just simple stuff, but it was just so not like him. Then he started to get more…. aggressive. He would shove me into walls if I got in his way, and he would punch me, and kick me. I remember once he pushed me down the stairs. You'd think that I would start to hate him, for turning into my dad. But I never held it against him; I forgave him for each punch before his fist even touched me. He was my brother, and I knew he actually loved me, unlike my dad. I knew he just needed an outlet, and I was happy being that outlet if he needed one._

_I started to have to wear only sweatpants, or baggy jeans and sweatshirts to school. People would ask me if I was ok, or some of my teachers who had previously taught Jared would ask me how he was, and I would flinch at his name…The Jared I had been around my entire life, the Jared teachers and friends remembered, was gone. My big brother wasn't here anymore…he was replaced._

_(Bella age: 13; Jared age: 17)_

_I was sitting in my room doing homework, and Paul was over. He had come over to hang out with Jared, but he wasn't home from hockey practice yet, so we were just hanging out. All of a sudden I heard the front door slam and I shuddered knowing someone was home. _

"_Go into Jared's room Paul, he'll be pissed if he finds you in here," I said nervously._

_Paul gave me a weird look but left anyways probably realizing Jared would be pissed. I smiled slightly and followed him out the door as I ran down stairs to the kitchen to make Jared his after practice snack. My mom used to make it for him when he played Peewee hockey and I wanted to keep the tradition. So I took our fruit, yogurt, and other smoothie ingredients._

_I heard Jared step into the kitchen so I said, "I'm just about to make your smoothie 'kay Jar," I said as I moved around the kitchen._

"_It's ok Iz, I'm not thirsty. I just want to talk to you," He said, and at that made me freeze in my steps._

_This can't be good. I felt tense as I put down the ingredients knowing I would be having a "conversation" in the basement. While looking down, refusing to make eye contact with Jared, I started walking to the basement door, before I felt a hand grab my arm. It wasn't the soft reassuring hand of a brother, it was the rough and of monster._

"_Is there someone here?" Jared asked in a businesslike tone._

_I nodded as I continued to look at the floor._

"_I'll go tell Paul that it's family night so we can't hang out," Paul said, it surprised me that he already knew it was Paul._

_I nodded again as Jared released my arm and ran up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight I quickly ran into the bathroom and ripped open the medicine cabinet. I opened a bottle of Advil and shot them down with a glass of water to make the pain more manageable. _

_Right as I left the bathroom Jared walked into the kitchen and the front door shut as Paul left. I started to walk toward the basement door, but Jared grabbed my arm first. He tightened his grip as he glared at me._

"_Oh let me get the door for you little sister," he said as he threw me to the floor and opened the door._

_Then he grabbed me by both my wrists and lifted me up into the air until I was at his eye level. His eyes were clouded with rage as he turned around so he was facing the stairs. Then he through me down them._

_I felt my body crash into the concert of the basement floor I groaned at the pain. Then I felt a kick in my side as Jared started yelling at me._

"_You are worthless!" -__**bam-**_

"_You ruined my life! Everything was fine before you came around!" __**–bam-slap-cry-bam-crash-**_

"_I hate you!" was the last thing he said except it was strangled with a sob._

_Jared…….Jared was crying. He stopped kicking me and walked up the first few steps._

"_Jared….are you ok?" I asked from the floor as I looked up at my big brother._

"_I'm fine!" He yelled as he jumped off the stairs directly onto my shoulder._

_I heard a snap and I screamed out in pain. I couldn't see through the pain. All I could feel was the searing pain from my shoulder, and the blood being absorbed into my sweatshirt. Then I opened my eyes and the caught on to Jared's. He was still crying but his eyes were stuck wide open. He took a step toward me until we both heard clapping._

_We both looked toward the sound. There was Charlie clapping as he observed the blood and my shoulder…then he looked at Jared._

"_I never thought I would ever be proud of you Jared," he said, "But this…. You are turning into your old man!"_

_That's when Jared snapped. He turned around and looked at me, at what he had done. His eyes shone with all the regrets, and the apologies. But he was already forgiven. I tried my hardest to ignore the pain and said, "You'll never be like him."_

_Charlie looked at me and kicked my wounded shoulder, and as I shrieked in agony he said, "Shut up bitch."_

_Jared glared at Charlie. Then he punched him in the face, breaking his nose, and then he ran. Leaving me on the floor, but it was ok. I was just happy he was finally safe._


	27. Why?

_**HEY GUYS! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! BUT I PROMISE, IF YOU STILL WANT ME TO CONTINUE I WON'T STOP! I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY, AND HAD SOME WRITERS BLOCK! BUT HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER, I'VE BEEN ADDING TO IT RANDOMLY SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! IF YOU GUYS READ AND REVIEW THIS ONE I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVER WEEK! THANKS AGAIN GUYS!**_

**Bella's Point-of-View**

Jared released me from the hug and I just smiled up at him even though I could feel the tears filling my eyes. Paul looked between us and awkwardly ran his fingers through his short hair before he said, "I'll go buy our tickets."

I nodded and let the tears fall down my cheeks as Paul walked away. This was beginning to be too much. All of the people from my past that I loved are coming back, and I want to see them….but they keep on brining more pain.

That is what caused me to whisper, "Why Jare? Why'd you leave?"

Jared's face crumbled in pain as I really began to cry. He just hugged me closer, making sure to be careful of my shoulder, and let me cry into his chest.

"Its like….it's like I woke up from a bad dream. I realized what I was…..becoming. How I was hurting you….and I was afraid that if I stayed…. I'd continue to hurt you…that I would become Charlie.." Jared said.

He sounded so weak, so vulnerable…I'd never heard my brother sound that way before, and I didn't like it. So I just hugged him tighter and whispered, "I forgive you."

Jared rolled his eyes and said, "Well I don't. I'll probably never forgive myself."

I looked up at my big brother, into his eyes that were filled with love, regret, anger, and pain. Way to much pain for my liking. Then I heard someone clear their throat. I spun around to see Paul standing there smiling.

"I know this is kinda hard for you….and a big reunion. But we only have a week Iz. So we gotta go…" Paul said as he motioned toward the train.

"Jared I—" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't worry Iz, I'm not going to disappear again. I'll see you guys after your trip. And….Paul told me about that…Edmund dude." Jared said.

"Edward," I corrected.

"Ok.. Edweird. But I just want you to….just…just don't give up on Paul. Ok?," the he continued in a whisper, "you have no idea how much he cares about you."

I smiled and hugged my big brother goodbye. Then I ran toward Paul and we walked toward the bus. Once we were out of Jared's sight I turned to Paul and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He hugged me back and kissed me on the top of my head before he said, "No problem Iz."

Then he released me and helped onto the train, and we walked to find our seats. But it seamed that Paul already had it all set up. In our two seats we had a box of Chips Ahoy cookies, to mocha frappachinos from the Starbucks in the train station, a deck of cards, a laptop, two pairs of headphones, a stack of classic Disney movies, two fluffy pillows, a Disney Princess blanket, and a Toy Story blanket.

I spun around and hugged Paul as tightly as I could before jumping into the seat with the Toy Story blanket. Paul looked at me confused as I wrapped myself in the blanket and got comfortable.

"Um…" Paul started, but I cut him off.

"Oh Paul, no need to thank me. I just KNEW you wanted the princess blanket so I didn't want to take it from you," I said with a evil smile.

Paul just looked at me, then he smirked, "Oh thank you Isabella! I just wuv princess' sooo much!"

I starred at him blankly and said, "Did you really just say 'wuv'?"

"Yes I did Bellzy Wellzy," Paul answered in a baby voice.

I just laughed and threw a pillow at him and said, "Come on Romeo. Pop a squat and lets play a game."

He just rolled is eyes but complied. He sat in his chair and began to shuffle the cards.

"Game on." He declared.

_**4 hours later**_

We had played cards (numerous games) for about 2 hours and were now watching _The Little Mermaid._ Our positions had become kinda…..compromising. We had origionally been on either side of the arm rest, so we could use the arm rest as a table. But some how we ended up with the arm rest up, my head on his lap, with his hands playing with my hair. I knew I just probably tell him to stop, but I couldn't. It felt nice. Eventually I fell asleep.

_**9:00 THE NEXT MORNING**_

"Iz. Iz. Izzy. Iz. Wake up. We are there," I heard Paul saying as he tried to shake me awake.

When I opened my eyes I realized that somehow I ended up sleeping…on top of him. Oh!

I jumped off him and landed on my ass as I started to apologize, "Oh my god Paul. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! OH no I'm so sorry!"

Paul just chuckled, "Iz its fine. You were sleeping."

He helped me off the ground and we got all our stuff together. I was about to start out of our row but Paul stopped me.

I noticed that he was smirking while holding another blindfold.

"Really. Really Paul?" I said.

"Yup. Really." Paul said as he put the blindfold on me.

Once the blindfold was on nice and tied Paul had me jump on his back so he could still carry his stuff. I eventually felt him put me on a seat, and a car start. Then I just heard the engine and the song on the radio, "Lips of an Angel."

Honey why you calling me so late?

It's kinda hard to talk right now.

Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?

I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight

And, yes, I've dreamt of you too

And does he know you're talking to me

Will it start a fight

No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

_**5 SONGS LATER**_

The car stopped and my door opened, but no one helped me out. But I felt Paul pull my blindfold off from behind. Then I could see where we were. But that just confused me, because I had never been here before.

"Where are we Paul," I asked as I looked at the small little cottage.

"My house," was all he said as he got out of the car and went to get our bags.

"Your house? I thought you lived a apartment…." I said confused.

Then I looked around, and realized there was no way we were still in Washington anymore. It was beautiful. There were mountins far out in the distance, capped with white snow. There was long green grass and countless trees. I looked out into the distance and saw a old wood building, a stable maybe? I'd have to ask Paul about it later.

I turned to look at the cottage again. It wasn't as small as it looked at first glance. If you looked closer, it wasn't small at all. The wooden building branches off into the woods.

"You comin' Juliet?" Paul called from the front porch.

"Umm…yeah," I said unsurely as I started walking toward the cabin.

Once I was on the porch steps Paul smiled and opened the door. The door opened to a big room. I cannot even describe it…

_**SO…WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I'M SORRY IT ISN'T THAT LONG, AND THAT ITS BORING AND BAD, BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE THIS FOR YOU GUYS! SO PLEASE REVIEW! AND IF YOU GUYS COULD GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME I CAN UPDATE FASTER! OH, AND IN YOUR REVIEWS HERE IS A QUESTION: HOW ARE YOU LIKING PAUL?**_

_**LOVE, ALICE**_


End file.
